


Proyecto Impostor | Among Us

by callmeahm



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Injustice: Gods Among Us, Original Work
Genre: Drama & Romance, Impostor Black (Among Us), LGBTQ Character, M/M, Murderers, Original Character(s), Suspense, Teen Romance, The Skeld (Among Us), Two Impostors (Among Us), Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeahm/pseuds/callmeahm
Summary: Para mantener a su padre hospitalizado, Dorian necesitaba mucho dinero; o un milagro. Incapaz de mantener sus trabajos de medio tiempo y su propia vida al corriente, deposita su última esperanza en la boleta de participación para la copa Among US. Sin ser consciente que algo oscuro y peligroso gira entorno a ella.Dorian se verá envuelto en un círculo de mentiras y su vía se escape es desconfiar de todos, a excepción de Corey. Quién de forma voluntaria lo sigue a todas partes.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

La mañana en la que Dorian tomaría aquella importante decisión, despertó en un ambiente invernal poco regular. Durante la noche, fuertes vientos deslizaron grandes nubarrones que tiñeron de color gris todo el cielo, mientras que las hojas de las palmeras eran azotadas de un lado a otro produciendo un sonido similar a espadas. 

Dorian terminó de cerrar su apartamento y se subió lo más que pudo la cremallera del suéter, maldiciendo su mala suerte por no ir más abrigado apenas la brisa abrazó la poca calidez que emitía su delgado cuerpo. Al no poder darse el lujo de perder más tiempo, se encorvó y empezó a caminar hacia la parada de autobuses.

Cada año había días inesperados con mañanas como esas, que prometían nubes grises y lluvia a cántaros por largas horas. En su vecindario, quienes se quedaban abrigados fuera de sus casas sentados si hacer gran cosa; salvo ver pasar a la gente, se quejaban del viento. Sin pensar que en verano tenían cerveza y se quejaban del calor.

 _‘’Solo será por hoy, tal vez hasta mañana’’_ —Pensó Dorian, caminando con prisa para tomar los primeros lugares en la fila. — _‘’Luego volverá a hacer un calor terrible como siempre’’_ —Revisó su cartera, sopesando cuánto dinero llevaba y si se podía permitir al menos un café caliente. La respuesta fue positiva, al menos por ese día de la semana.

Dorian iba por la vida con los centavos contados. Las circunstancias lo habían privado de los ingredientes necesarios para llevar una vida alegre, sin pensar demasiado en que sería de él en un futuro cercano. Un terrible accidente laboral había separado a su padre del mundo exterior, trayendo como consecuencia su propia madurez de golpe. Sus amigos de la universidad habían tomado diferentes caminos, durante un tiempo intentaron incluirlo en las fiestas o reuniones en general; sin embargo, estas invitaciones dejaron de llegar muy pronto.

Las facturas médicas seguían acumulándose y no podía simplemente dejar que su padre muriera por ello. Así que se armó de diversos trabajos temporales para ir pagando y a su vez, llevar el alimento para los dos. Su madre se había ido al exterior por trabajo y siete años después aún no regresaba, habían perdido el contacto con ella al segundo año.

Tal vez había asumido muchas responsabilidades, pero Dorian no se quejaba por ello. En realidad, pensaba que de no haberlo hecho, el camino de las drogas y el alcohol era una opción bastante viable. No obstante las cosas se habían desarrollado muy diferentes, también lo ayudaba tener tanta determinación.

Al momento de abordar, escogió un puesto cerca de la ventana solo para despejar sus pensamientos. Se puso los audífonos y durante hora y media de camino, se entretuvo escuchando un álbum musical de _coldplay_ , también contando cuantos locales de comida había en la avenida. Al menos era mejor que centrar su atención en las miradas que recibía su cabello. Bueno mierda, su cabello era hermoso y rosado. Hacía tiempo había dejado de importarle los comentarios de las personas por intentar según ellos: ser único y diferente. La verdad sea dicha que era su maldito color favorito y se había comprado tantos tintes pudiera aplicarse en dos años seguidos. No se arrepentía de nada.

Al llegar al hospital fue recibido por Laura y la lluvia torrencial; que por los cinco minutos que le tomó caminar hasta la entrada, lo empapó como si de estar una hora completa bajo esta se tratara. La mujer se había convertido en su amiga y tras conocer la historia de su vida cotidiana, se había encargado de la atención de su padre por cuenta propia. Era muy amable y servicial, aunque como hoy, estaba dispuesta a ofrecer regaños a diestra y siniestra.

—¡Mírate! ¡Estás temblando como una hoja por todos los cielos! —. Espetaba al aire como si tuviese la culpa de que él corriera tan mal.

—Estoy bien, enserio—. Intentó hablar Dorian, en vano.

—Vamos a la sala de descanso para que te cambies con algo, te vas a resfriar —. Determinó sin derecho a réplicas.

Dorian solo suspiró para sus adentros, ya que de hacerlo visible una sarta de palabras iba a caerle como otro golpe de agua. A veces parecía más su hijo que un amigo. Laura no lo sabía, pero que se preocupara por él significaba mucho. Extrañaba a su madre sí, pero esa doctora se había ganado mucho más que la mujer que lo trajo al mundo hacía veinte años.

—¿Cómo está papá? —. Preguntó al tiempo que se sacaba el suéter y se vestía con uno tejido que Laura había sacado de no sabía qué lugar —Le he traído desayuno.

—Oh, ese viejo es muy fuerte. Ya terminó su transfusión de hoy. Un buen desayuno le vendría perfecto ahorita —. Hablaba ella mientras le alcanzaba un pantalón de tela como de enfermero. Parecía un payaso: pantalón celeste, suéter amarillo y su cabello rosado. Las risas entre ambos en ese momento no faltaron.

—Me veo ridículo, es tu culpa —. Se quejaba Dorian entre risas.

—Amigo lo siento, es lo que encontré. Pronto tu ropa estará seca, he pedido que la lleven a una lavandería aquí cerca —. Explicó la doctora.

Ambos salieron rumbo a la habitación de su padre. Hablando de trivialidades acerca del hospital, pues así como Laura ha escuchado a Dorian en sus momentos más frágiles, el chico también hacía lo mismo por ella cada vez que podía. Era gracioso saber cómo apostaba con nadie en especial sobre si tal médico al final salía con cual enfermera. Según la doctora su radar era bastante bueno, lástima que no era consciente de como la miraban ciertos hombres dentro del gremio.

—Hey viejo gruñón ¡luces muy bien! —. Saludó Laura al entrar. Dorian se abstuvo de reír por el seudónimo.

—Hola papá, te traje desayuno —. Saludó el chico de cabello rosa, su padre bufó por el atuendo, no lo culpaba ya que también se daba risa.

—Bueno mierda, solo falta música de calipso aquí y estamos listos para el carnaval este año —. Se burló el hombre entre carcajadas. —Gracias hijo. ¿Qué tal el día? —. Preguntó una vez se calmó.

—Bien, puedo ver que te va mejor que a mí —. Se rió ligeramente mientras sacaba los tuppers del desayuno.

A Dorian le gustaba al menos tener un día libre en su horario tan agotador para pasarlo con su padre, escuchar las anécdotas ocurrentes sobre algo tan trivial: como una enfermera sacándole sangre o cambiando su suero intravenoso. Al menos le relajaba saber que no era tan mala su estadía. Quizá su padre estuviera exagerando a propósito para no preocuparlo, él tampoco lo estaba haciendo por razones obvias.

No es como si necesitara saber que había perdido su tercer trabajo de medio tiempo por no poder mantenerse al día. Además mucho temía que el segundo iba por el mismo camino y necesitaba hacer algo; sería genial encontrarse en la calle un maletín con dinero por muy descabellado que sonara, aunque un milagro tampoco le vendría mal en su situación.

—¿Estás bien Doro? Te he perdido de la conversación por un momento —. Señaló su padre con un gesto de preocupación que Dorian se apresuró por borrar.

—No es nada, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Debo ir al trabajo —. Respondió rascándose la nunca nervioso.

—¿Pero no es tu día libre? —. Preguntó. Si su padre se notaba triste, no lo demostró por mucho tiempo.

—Ya, pero es una entrevista importante —. Mintió. Su padre lo pensó por un instante y lo dejó pasar esta vez, Laura no se interpuso tampoco en la conversación pues estaba más centrada en revisar el historial del padre del chico que otra cosa.

—Espero que te salga bien, ve a cambiarte si tienes tiempo —. Dijo el hombre apuntando su raro conjunto. Dorian asintió y tras despedirse salió de la habitación. Tendría que ir de nuevo a casa para tener una cita con los clasificados dentro del periódico, esperaba encontrar una vacante pronto.

Laura sabía que Dorian estaba mintiendo cuándo hablaba de ir al trabajo, por lo que le interceptó fuera en la sala de espera. Aquel chico se parecía a su propio hijo, quién se había ido a California a estudiar una especialización en su área de estudios. Quizá por eso su sentimiento materno floreció al conocerlo mejor. Eran un buen chico y le preocupaba que se estuviera exigiendo demasiado.

—No es ninguna entrevista ¿cierto? —. Le preguntó, indicándole que se sentara.

Mentirle a aquella mujer era algo imposible para Dorian. Podría jurar que al ocultar algo, construía altos muros frente a él para que fuera imposible que alguien notara cuan terrible se sentía. Pero Laura era excepcional para derribarlos, era eso o que simplemente era muy malo guardando sus expresiones.

—Eres muy malo mintiendo, enserio —. Recalcó ella con una sonrisa ladina.

 _‘’Vale, es lo segundo’’_ —. Pensó Dorian.

—Me han echado de uno, tengo que reemplazarlo. Pensaba que hoy podría ser un día para buscar vacante, pero parece que no —. Respondió sin muchas ganas de inventarse una excusa.

Afuera seguía lloviendo y él lucía muy poco presentable para una entrevista. Era solo fantástico. Dorian metió la cabeza entre sus manos en un gesto que lo hacía parecer de casi sesenta y no un chico de apenas veinte años. Laura se recargó en la silla viendo a la nada, solo acompañándolo en su pesar, cosa que agradecía. Nada que dijera podría hacerlo sentir mejor o peor pues había tocado fondo en los dos lados.

—Deberías vender tus botes de pintura para el cabello —. Dijo con tranquilidad la doctora, Dorian la miró estupefacto. —Vale, vale. No te enfades niño rosa —. Se burló. El ambiente ahora estaba más relajado. —Vas a encontrar algo, ya verás, solo no te exijas demasiado ¿ok? Te dejo, voy a hacer la siguiente guardia. Cuando tenga tu ropa te la haré llegar así que por lo pronto no te muevas de aquí.

Ambos se despidieron, Dorian se quedó en la salita de espera mirando a la nada por un largo tiempo. Hasta que le trajeron su ropa y procedió a cambiarse en el baño del hospital. La ropa prestada la dejó con la recepcionista. Ahí algo captó su atención: no se trataba de la mujer tras el mostrador con una expresión extraña. De hecho era la propaganda de la copa _Among US_ que pasaban por el pequeño televisor detrás de ella.

La copa _Among US_ no era una simple recompensa. Cientos de miles de personas alrededor del mundo, esperaban con ansias una oportunidad para participar. Ganar significaba demostrar cuan valiente eras; también funcionaba como pase directo a una vida acomodada dentro de tantas carencias socioeconómicas actuales.

El método de selección consistía en un sorteo al azar; cada año, un grupo de agentes especiales izaba una bandera roja en la acrópolis de la ciudad. Quienes lograban costear el precio de la entrada, disfrutaban el show en primera fila, los que no; debían conformarse con verlo por la televisión. Muchos crecían con la esperanza de algún día convertirse en tripulantes de algunas de las tres naves nodrizas más importantes del espacio; otros como Dorian, no tanto.

Sin embargo, en tiempos desesperados, cualquiera era capaz de tomar medidas desesperadas. La idea de ir al espacio era tan emocionante como escabrosa. Pero si eso era una señal, iba a tomarla como su último recurso. Si ganaba esa copa, no tendría que preocuparse por la salud de su padre en un largo tiempo, además era una puerta abierta a todas las oportunidades que pudiese imaginar. Podría escucharse presuntuoso y hasta codicioso, pero por su padre valía la pena intentarlo todo.

Dorian se fue esa mañana del hospital con el pensamiento más claro y una determinación brutal. Quería participar en el juego; por lo que se permitió desviar su camino hacia un _cyber-café_. Una vez ahí, compró algo económico solo para gastar un poco más en el internet. Sus dedos se movían rápido por el teclado, fue muy sencillo encontrar la boleta de participación y llenarla.

 _‘’Bueno, le doy enviar y listo’’_ —. Se dijo para sí mismo antes de hacer el click final. Soltó el aire que sin saberlo había estado conteniendo y miró de nuevo la pantalla. Se había postulado para ir al espacio, bueno mierda, sus expectativas para puestos de trabajo habían escalado muy alto, literalmente hablando. — _‘’Espero que al menos funcione’’_ —. No era la mejor forma de darse ánimos, pero lo intentaba. Su problema fue subestimarlo demasiado. Si bien todo se resumía a la suerte, pensaba que su probabilidad ni siquiera se acercaba a sus expectativas; pues ¿De uno entre cientos de miles? Era aterrador.

**_\----_ **

El final del mes llegó pronto y con ello el gran sorteo, Dorian no había podido dormir el día anterior por culpa de la ansiedad que sentía. Recalentó unas cuantas sobras de la cena y se sentó frente al televisor para no perderse nada de la trasmisión. La gran acrópolis resplandecía con sus áreas verdes en perfecto cuidado y cuya intrincada arquitectura futurista, resaltaba lo desarrollado que poco a poco iba convirtiéndose el mundo en general.

Dorian sintonizó el canal que le habían indicado en la solicitud, este enseguida enfocó como un helicóptero aterrizaba en el lugar. Causando estragos en el sonido por unos cuantos minutos. Del vehículo bajaron los personajes más importantes de la copa _Among US_ , según el presentador se trataban de nada más y nada menos que el presidente de _Innersloth_ y los fabricantes de las naves nodrizas más importantes del mundo; Junto a sus guardaespaldas se tomaron un momento para las fotografías correspondientes fuera de la casona. Dorian en ese momento se preguntó cómo sería la vida de aquellas personas.

Enseguida se trasladaron dentro de la acrópolis, lucía semejante a una asamblea gubernamental; con la única diferencia que en medio del sitio, una gran esfera holográfica ocupaba gran parte del espacio. Todos tomaron asientos al rededor, indicando que el sorteo empezaría en breve. La pantalla entonces se cortó y el logo de _Innersloth_ apareció en medio, dando paso a un pequeño mensaje reflexivo sobre lo importante que eran las naves y quiénes se convertirían en los próximos tripulantes.

 _‘’Nada mal, pero vamos demonios, solo quiero saber si fui seleccionado’’_ —. Pensó el de cabellos rosados rodando los ojos con fastidio. Cuando las imágenes volvieron a estar en la asamblea, agradeció al cielo que por lo menos hubiese sido corto.

La gran esfera se convirtió en un mapamundi con demasiados puntos que resaltaban, cada uno simbolizaba una solicitud. Cuando el color se tornaba rojo de manera aleatoria, el perfil de alguien desconocido era expuesto junto a sus datos básicos. Simulando más bien; desde la perspectiva de Dorian, como si fueran los más buscados del mundo por cometer algún delito grave.

Ocho personas habían sido escogidas ya, por lo que Dorian comenzó a perder las esperanzas y apagó el aparato con un sentimiento de derrota que lo mantuvo pensativo por mucho tiempo. Molesto consigo mismo por haber creído que podía participar en algo tan importante, decidió salir a trabajar como de costumbre.

El chico llegó al pequeño supermercado que quedaba cerca de donde vivía, la caminata le sirvió para dos cosas: la primera, para notar como la gente lo veía más de lo habitual; creyendo que algo estaba mal con su pantalón, se cercioró que su bragueta no estuviera abajo. Y lo último, para casi caerse de la silla cuando el gerente de su trabajo lo felicitó efusivo por alguna razón.

—¿Por qué la enhorabuena? No entiendo —. Le dijo, con una expresión interrogante en su rostro.

—No puede ser que ni tú mismo lo sepas—. Se burló su jefe, Dorian seguía sin entender una mierda de lo que pasaba. El hombre se dio cuenta que su ignorancia era real, por lo que le enseñó la trasmisión del sorteo de nuevo.

 _‘’Quedé’’_ —. Pensó demasiado asombrado como para dar crédito a lo que veía en la pantalla.

—Mierda… —. Dijo en voz alta el chico, alternando su vista entre el aparato y el hombre que seguía sonriendo. Lo más seguro fuera por la audiencia que generaría tener a un futuro tripulante entre sus trabajadores. —Me rendí cuando llegó al octavo y apagué el televisor, no puedo creerlo —. La sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro.

Dorian estaba casi llorando de alegría a medida que cumplía con sus deberes como empleado de aquel supermercado. ¡Estaba dentro! Aún no podía entenderlo, pero no podía equivocarse aquella grabación siendo de la más alta tecnología ¿verdad? Sus dudas fueron inevitables dado que no había visto la trasmisión completa por su cuenta. No es que no confiara en su jefe, sino que debía estar seguro.

Su jefe lo despachó más temprano de su horario habitual, con la finalidad que se preparara psicológicamente con la idea de irse al espacio. No fue tan necesario a decir verdad; pues al llegar a su residencia, una camioneta negra blindada esperaba fuera junto a algunas personas que, a juzgar por sus uniformes militares, provenían de _Innersloth_. Fue en el momento que dijeron su nombre, que Dorian comprendió que el gerente no había estado gastándole una broma pesada.

—¿Es usted Dorian? —. Le preguntó uno de los uniformados. Dorian asintió, no creía que negarse teniendo su ficha en la mano fuera conveniente. —Ahora es un tripulante y debe venir con nosotros, asegure su vivienda para poder proceder con el protocolo.

El cuerpo del chico trabajó en automático, entrando en su casa para asegurarse que la cocina no explotara en su ausencia o que el televisor no se quemara; de pronto estaba muy nervioso. Pensó que podría despedirse de su padre y Laura si lo pedía; suponiendo que ya sabrían la noticia. Pero aquellos hombres no parecían disponer de algún tipo de consideración sin embargo.

Hizo de tripas corazón y se encaminó dentro de la camioneta. Solo con ver las expresiones estoicas de sus nuevos acompañantes los guardias, Dorian comenzaba a arrepentirse de su decisión y era obvio. Es decir, él solo era un individuo común con problemas de dinero comunes; nunca había hecho nada descabellado en toda su vida hasta ahora.

—¿Nervioso amigo? —. Le comentó el mismo hombre que había hablado con él en un principio. Dorian asintió. —Es normal, pero estarás seguro. Solo debes cumplir con tu deber y las cosas buenas vendrán por añadidura —. Aseguró el militar con una sonrisa que infundió un sentimiento de seguridad dentro de sí mismo. Tenía razón, trabajaría para el gobierno después de todo ¿Qué podría salir mal? 


	2. Capítulo 2

La base militar aérea _Innersloth_ en sí misma, era una pequeña isla operacional que ocupaba parte del territorio delimitado con la frontera de la ciudad. A diferencia de un aeropuerto civil, se dedicaban a probar material estratégico y maniobrar aeronaves para un fin: estar preparados ante una potencial guerra. Aunque en la actualidad esto era improbable, toda preocupación era poca cuando de esa organización se trataba.

Dorian admitía que la inquietud en su interior se había transformado en la más pura emoción. Es decir, ¡estaba por conocer una base aérea! y su padre creía que armar tantos aviones de papel de niño no iba a servirle para nada. Claro que ni por los pelos se comparaba con verlos en vivo. Al chico no le quedó más de otra que asentir cuándo mencionaban su identificación en cada caseta de seguridad que atravesaron; y seguir a quiénes lo habían escoltado desde su domicilio sin tener idea hacia donde se dirigían. Supuso que por los autos blindados estacionados fuera de uno de los recintos, que rezaba en un letrero ser de conferencias, llegaba de último a la fiesta.

En efecto tuvo razón. Varios desconocidos charlaban ya de manera amistosa entre ellos; y cada par de ojos en esa habitación, se volvieron para mirarlo. _‘’Ahora soy el bicho raro que llega tarde, estupendo. ’’_ —. Pensó Dorian incómodo, sin embargo, no lo demostró y solo ocupó el asiento que estuvo más cerca. —‘ _’Rayos, no tengo la culpa que el conductor sea un adicto a los cigarrillos y en cada momento que hubo oportunidad se detuvo a fumar’’_ —. Se sentía fuera de lugar, quizá hubiese socializado de no ser porque ahora consideraba la idea de estar dentro de un salón de clases; donde todos pertenecían o buscaban hacerlo dentro de algún sequito.

Fue entonces que Dorian reparó en el hecho de no haber sido el último en llegar, otro chico se unió poco después. Lucía bastante parco; quizá le importara su impuntualidad en lo más mínimo. Pronto se daría cuenta que sus conjeturas eran un tanto apresuradas. Tras un escueto saludo a todos, el muchacho se sentó a su lado.

—¿Llegué tarde verdad? —. Le preguntó este en susurros. Dorian pensó que podría haber sido del tipo de persona que no se tomaría la molestia de dirigirle la palabra. Como si los impuntuales tuvieran jerarquías y Dorian fuese el príncipe de Gales. Fue una buena cosa que aquel chico sin saberlo, cambiara su apreciación.

—Un poco, yo también así que —. Le respondió encogiéndose de hombros. —Estamos a mano, me llamo Dorian —. Se presentó.

—Corey —. Respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

—¡Hey tú! ¡El marica de cabello rosa! —. Gritó alguien, Dorian respiró hondo e hiso caso omiso al escuchar aquel despectivo comentario. Su indiferencia fue un gran: _‘’Me sabe a mierda tu opinión, gran imbécil’’_

Para su suerte, la situación no pasó a mayores. En cuestión de minutos la sala se sumió en un total silencio que rayaba lo sepulcral con la entrada de tres hombres; uno más alto que los otros dos y de contextura casi sacada de alguna revista de fisicoculturismo, se situó en el podio para darles la bienvenida. Dorian imitó el comportamiento de los demás lo más firme que pudo mientras escuchaba el discurso del hombre.

—Bienvenidos sean todos. Mi nombre es Joseph Thompson, para ustedes señor. Soy quién dirige esta organización. Les explicaré lo que deberán hacer una vez aborden la nave así que presten mucha atención—. La iluminación se atenuó y el hombre comenzó a explicar las diferentes tareas que podrían ser asignadas a medida que la presentación de fondo cambiaba.

» Sus tareas ayudarán al mantenimiento de la nave, por lo cual cada uno debe cumplirlas a cabalidad. La lista de estas y el mapa, serán digitalizados en estos brazaletes—. Uno de los que acompañaban a Joseph, colocó un maletín en la mesa, dentro aguardaban diez relojes para ser escogidos por cada uno de los tripulantes. El presidente continuó.

» Diríjanse a esa habitación para escoger sus respectivos trajes espaciales, serán trasladados dentro de veinte minutos. Mucha suerte a todos—. Informó finalmente el hombre antes de que las luces se encendieran.

Dorian se acercó al maletín, apreciando como cada uno llevaba su respectivo nombre grabado. Era un poco más grande que un reloj común sin embargo, no dejaba de tener un diseño bastante elegante y tecnológico. Notó que Corey estaba a su lado, el hombre tomó el suyo con una total seguridad que le pareció atractiva, intentó actuar igual; pero solo ganó que fuera este quién atajara su reloj en el aire cuando casi se le cae.

—¡No te burles! —. Le retó avergonzado en susurros Dorian.

—No lo hago —. Corey le dedicó una sonrisa ladina y le pidió que lo siguiera. Dorian lo hizo, ofuscado por haber querido impresionarlo sin razón lógica aparente.

Ambos se dirigieron al cuartel donde procederían a desinfectarse y escoger el traje. A decir verdad, no tenía expectativas más allá de uniformes muy parecidos a los de los miembros de _Innersloth_. Pero se llevó una colorida sorpresa; no supo si les estaban tomando el pelo pero no daba crédito a quienes seleccionaron los más excéntricos tonos con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Corey por su parte había sido más rápido en tomar el color negro y cuando Dorian estaba dispuesto a llevarse el celeste ya que era su color favorito, el chico de antes creyó que era el momento ideal para llamar la atención de una forma muy rastrera.

—¿Qué pasa no sabes que tono iría mejor con tu cabello? —. Se burló quién portaba el traje de color rojo, para ser sincero, Dorian ni siquiera quería saber su nombre. Pero no se estaba dejando amedrentar por nadie tampoco.

—Tienes razón, supongo que para ti fue más sencillo —. Respondió con un tono igual de burlón. Tomó el traje rosado aposta para obtener la reacción que buscaba. —¿Este me quedaría muy bien cierto? ¿Qué opinas? ¿Debería poner un salvavidas de flamenco en mi cabeza para que combine, o estaría bien una máscara de cuervo para que seamos pareja?

El rojo explotó en rabia y se fue directo a la sala de desinfección. Dorian pudo jurar que lo maldijo mil y un veces en silencio. Estaba satisfecho con eso, aunque sabía podría ser contraproducente debido a que estarían trabajando juntos. No le sorprendería si quisiera hacerle la vida de cuadritos; con esa resolución su ansiedad incrementó y solo pudo suspirar entretanto se apretaba el puente de la nariz. Sin ser consciente que el peso de aquel pensamiento, cobraría sentido más adelante.

Corey, quién vio el intercambio de palabras muy de cerca, consideró que Dorian había jugado unas cartas muy interesantes. Conocía a Max y el hombre era un matón por naturaleza, su palabra debía ser la última lo quisieran o no. Por lo que no le resultaría raro que aquellos comentarios insolentes siguieran apuntando a Dorian. Admiraba su valentía, ¿Pero cuánto estaba dispuesto a soportar? Por alguna razón que definió como diversión momentánea, se dijo a sí mismo que debía seguirlo para averiguarlo.

—Pues a mí me gusta tu cabello—. Comentó Corey, Obteniendo la atención del chico. Dorian le sonrió en condescendencia ya que apreció sentirse apoyado por alguien en ese lugar. —Además no sé tú, pero a mí me parece que quiere tener la marca que usas, solo que es un imbécil sin tacto —. Esta vez fue el turno de ambos para reírse, eludiendo las miradas furtivas de los demás que acompañaban al rojo.

—Sin problemas se lo hubiera dicho pero ya vez como han resultado las cosas—. El pelirosa rió. —Supongo que será un dolor en el culo todo el rato—. Suspiró. —Y yo que pensaba que esto podría ser interesante y educativo.

Corey no respondió a eso, por lo que el tema dejó de tener importancia cuando fueron llamados. Dorian entró primero, la habitación simulaba ser una de pánico como en la película del mismo nombre, con la diferencia que esta era automatizada. La voz mecánica le indicó que alzara los brazos y vapor proveniente de unos ductos de ventilación, sacudieron su cuerpo con fuerza. Tuvo que apañárselas para no caer al ejercer demasiada presión en la planta de sus pies. Luego de eso estuvo listo para salir y vestirse.

Sin embargo, había un problema: ¿Cómo carajo se supone que se coloca un maldito traje espacial? El pelirosa en verdad parecía pez fuera del agua, es decir, todos ya estaban preparados y él solo sufría por no tener un manual de instrucciones. Por más que disimuló el rojo lo notó y comenzó otra ronda de acoso. Sin embargo, cuando el arrepentimiento parecía ser una buena idea, Corey salió de la habitación de desinfección con una cara de pocos amigos, que cambió al ver la expresión derrotada de Dorian.

—¿Dorian necesitas ayuda? —. Le preguntó, el mencionado no captó ningún dejo de sarcasmo en aquella pregunta, por lo que asintió a regañadientes. —Bien fíjate, lo abres aquí para meter tus pies y presionas esto —. Al final Corey accionó un botón que en automático ajustaría el material a su cuerpo. Como toque final fue colocarse el casco, que también le ayudó el moreno. —Listo.

—Muchas gracias Corey, seguro debí parecer estúpido—. Se rió. Corey con una agilidad inhumana estuvo listo en cosa minutos; dejando a Dorian boquiabierto pues, no es como si le hubiesen entregado un tutorial de cómo hacerlo. El hilo de sus pensamientos se rompió cuando se dirigió a él.

—No creo que debas decir eso, el no saber algo y buscar una solución no te hace menos—. Respondió. —Y quién te haga sentir así, es porque no está del todo seguro de sí mismo—. Esas palabras no iban dirigidas a Dorian, sino a Max, quién observó de reojo a Corey con una mirada asesina. Pero Dorian no presenció la disputa silenciosa de los hombres ya que estaba demasiado ocupado en serenar su cabeza y el sentimiento extraño que generaron dichas palabras en su interior.

_‘’¿Quién es este Corey y porqué me estoy replanteando mi sexualidad ahora?’’_ —. Pensó Dorian con aprehensión. Tampoco es como si las únicas dos novias que tuvo en toda su corta trayectoria de vida fueran la mejor respuesta a su duda repentina. Una lo había forzado en la primaria porque según ella Dorian debía ser su pareja, pero él nunca le devolvió algún saludo y esta solo comenzó rumores sin fundamentos con los otros niños para llamar la atención. La segunda fue en secundaria, pero no recordaba haber sido abnegado, de hecho, fue más por la presión social de sus compañeros al enterarse que la chica le había confesado sus sentimientos. Su relación duró un par de semanas a lo sumo. Así que en pocas palabras, de su sexualidad y el amor en general, no sabía mucho por cuenta propia.

Pronto resolvió que debía estar malinterpretando las cosas. Corey era la única persona que le había hablado, eso no significaba que fuera de forma afectiva ni mucho menos romántica sin embargo. Ni siquiera se conocían del todo como para llegar a esa conclusión; aunque Dorian se estaría mintiendo si negaba no haberse emocionado un poco al ser defendido por alguien que según él, era atractivo. Suspiró y dejó de darle vueltas al asunto, no quería proveer más motivos al rojo para que lo hostigara y mucho menos si podría estar Corey de por medio. Pero Dorian no pudo desembarazarse de aquellos pensamientos por más que se obligara.

_‘’La roca’’_ Thompson (Porque así había bautizado Dorian al presidente en su mente ya que su propio nombre desencajaba con su figura) hizo acto de presencia de nuevo frente a los tripulantes. El hombre sirvió de guía hasta el mecanismo que los trasportaría a la nave. A decir verdad fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta cuan evolucionado estaba el mundo; la robótica y la ciencia estaban en su apogeo por lo que cosas como esas no dejaban de impactar a Dorian. Menos cuando no sabía de otra cosa que no fuese buscar dinero para mantener la salud de su padre y no del hombre pisando la luna por primera vez en la historia.

—Esté es el trasportador de la nave nodriza _The Skeld_ , en este momento cada uno tiene asignada su lista de tareas, pueden hacer reuniones de emergencia si notan alguna irregularidad sin embargo, tienen que ser solo para eso. ¿Estamos claros? —. Determinó el hombre.

—¡Señor, si señor! —. Respondieron todos al unísono.

Uno a uno fueron adentrándose en el portal; Dorian estaba muerto de miedo y se quedó rezagado para infundirse fortaleza. Pero el mantra no le estaba funcionando del todo. La reticencia sumado al pavor de quedar con la mitad de su cuerpo en un multiverso paralelo, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Además, la expresión de: _‘’¿Qué mierda estás esperando niño?’’_ de la roca, tampoco era de ayuda.

Corey mantenía una expresión era serena mientras aguardaba el momento ideal para ayudar a Dorian con su debate mental. Cuestión que le seguía sorprendiendo a decir verdad; pues prefería estar solo antes que intentar ajustarse a alguien. Pero no conforme con eso, se había sentado junto al pelirosa por inercia al llegar. Sabía leer a las personas y fue sencillo ver que las intenciones de la mayoría en participar, siempre eran las mismas: obtener fama y prestigio. Dorian era diferente y ello lo movía a saber la verdadera razón de que estuviese ahí.

—No pasará nada, confía en mí—. Dijo el de negro con seguridad, ofreciéndole la mano al rosado.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de lo que dices? Disculpa Corey, por querer tener mi cuerpo en una sola pieza—. Farfulló Dorian con desconfianza. Si bien las palabras de este lograron provocar un poco de la seguridad que carecía en esos momentos, su temor era más fuerte.

—Vamos juntos si eso te hace sentir más seguro, no nos queda mucho tiempo, Además esperan por nosotros para comenzar —. Resolvió Corey, observando de reojo la expresión amenazante del presidente Thompson. Dorian asintió tras armarse de valor, sujetó la mano del hombre y cerró los ojos con toda la fuerza que reunió.

—Escúchame; si no cruzo completo será tu responsabilidad, tendrás que decirle a mí… —Sus palabras murieron en su garganta cuando sintió como toda su existencia era absorbida con fuerza. Lo que para Dorian parecieron largas horas de incertidumbre, fueron tan solo segundos.

—Abre los ojos ya estamos aquí —. Informó Corey. Pero el pelirosa no estaba seguro de siquiera poder mantenerse en pie por más tiempo. Cayó de rodillas, emocionado por sentirlas y poco a poco se cercioró que en efecto su cerebro respondía a todas las partes de su cuerpo.

_‘’Estoy completo, gracias al cielo’’_ —. Pensó. Al abrir los ojos, se sorprendió de como Corey estaba de pie frente a él como si nada, cuando la mayoría también sufría en sus propias carnes las consecuencias de teletransportarse. ¿Era de piedra acaso?

Notó una vez pudo levantarse, que estaban dentro de una habitación con asientos de seguridad y un panel con una computadora a un costado. El portón que supuso era la entrada a la nave estaba cerrado, por lo que según la única lógica que discernía, la forma de abrirlo debía estar en el aparato. Corey estuvo en ello antes de decir cualquier cosa, el pelinegro tecleó un par de veces hasta encontrar lo que necesitaban.

—Supongo que es aquí, donde dice _start_ —. Le dijo a Dorian quién se acercó con curiosidad.

—Eso creo, todos los juegos comienzan así ¿no? —. Concordó y tras clickear el botón, un estrepitoso sonido les alertó; la compuerta iba a abrirse. Por lo que todos se reunieron muy cerca para mirar como poco a poco fue descubriéndose la sala principal de la nave _The Skeld._

Era un espacio enorme: mesas redondas ubicadas en las esquinas, que eran de menor tamaño en comparación con la que portaba aquel botón de emergencia el cual la roca había mencionado antes, era el único mobiliario de la nave. Algunos, por no decir la mayoría de los tripulantes comenzaron a tocar el material que poseían con gran admiración. Dorian solo observaba anonadado la infraestructura interna desde su sitio.

—Tripulantes, reúnanse —. Demandó el rojo con autoridad. Al parecer ya tenían un líder proclamado en una democracia fantasma. —Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, cualquier cosa en la que necesitéis ayuda no duden en preguntarle a uno de sus compañeros, ¡empecemos esto! —. A Dorian le dio la impresión que el rojo no se estaba incluyendo, más no le prestó demasiada atención.

Todos se separaron, algunos en pequeños grupos hasta que tanto Corey, como Dorian, se quedaron solos. El segundo presionó un botón en su brazalete, mismo que proyectó con gráficos asombrosos a una distancia prudencial de su rostro, el mapa de la nave. Funcionaba por GPS con lo cual el punto rosado era su posición actual y los amarillos, a los que debía ir para hacer sus tareas.

—Tengo que arreglar un cableado en el almacén ¿Tú? —. Le preguntó a Corey en tanto ajustaba su cinturón con herramientas.

—También debo ir allí, te sigo —. El moreno le abrió el camino con la mano y Dorian se rió con el gesto teatral antes de comenzar a caminar por el pasillo central. El almacén quedaba casi al final.

—Gracias, por lo de antes —. Se animó Dorian a romper el silencio finalmente. —Estaba muy nervioso y por eso dudé, en realidad comencé a hacerlo desde que llegué ¿sabes? No sabía si había tomado la decisión correcta. Así que gracias otra vez por sentarte y hablar conmigo.

Corey estaba un poco descolocado, si bien Dorian no era la única persona que alababa sus dotes de oratoria, era la primera a la que Corey prestaba atención. Al menos el chico confirmaba una de sus teorías sobre que participar en _Among US_ no fue una opción premeditada. También sabía que debía alejarse cuanto antes. Cuando llegaron al área de almacén, Corey se dio cuenta que no le había respondido a Dorian por haber estado ensimismado en sus pensamientos; pero no fue necesario decir nada tampoco ya que se habían centrado en localizar el tablero.

—Entonces, ¿Siempre eres así de callado y serio? —. Preguntó Dorian, más por sacar un tema de conversación que otra cosa, aunque se dio cuenta cuan subjetiva era su pregunta y los colores se le subieron al rostro.

_‘’Genial, ahora seguro va a pensar que estoy flirteando, bueno un poco sí, pero joder es un desperdicio no hacerlo si puedo ver alguna otra reacción que no sea lejana’’_ —. Pensó el pelirosa con consternación.

—No siempre, contigo me he reído más en dos horas que en varios años —. Barbulló con una sonrisa ladina que hizo desear a Dorian que la tierra se lo tragara y lo escupiera en Marte. Terminaron de sacar la tapa y Dorian se enfocó en su tarea porque no quería seguir imaginándose el rostro del hombre. Varios cables estaban rotos y cada uno tenía un código de color en específico, en poco tiempo descubrió la forma de unirlos y se avocó a ellos.

—¿Por qué estás aquí Dorian? —. Le preguntó Corey, el muchacho ni se inmutó de su tarea y le respondió a medida que seguía en lo suyo.

—Por mi padre, hace un año y medio sufrió un accidente y no puede seguir trabajando —. Comenzó, buscando la cinta aislante para unir los cables. —Las facturas de hospital son caras, ya sabes, necesitaba el dinero. Antes de mandar mi solicitud perdí uno de mis trabajos de medio tiempo, por lo que digamos fue una medida desesperada. No tenía mucha fe de que resultaría seleccionado pero aquí estoy —. Finalizó su historia, dejando a Corey pensando en lo que se sentía tener una familia.

—¿Y tu madre? ¿Ella sabe que estás aquí? —. Siguió Corey. Hasta ahora solo había escuchado sobre su padre y por el gesto tenso en el cuerpo del rosado, supo que era un tema delicado. No obstante, le sorprendió la entereza de su tono de voz al responder.

—No sé dónde está —. Se encogió de hombros negando. —Nos dejó a mi padre y a mí por un viaje de negocios pero hasta ahora no he sabido nada de ella —. Dorian suspiró con algo de pesar. Tenía edad suficiente como para investigar por su cuenta el paradero de su madre, quizá había un poco de rencor oculto en lo más profundo de su corazón por haberlo dejado solo. Pero también tenía miedo, mucho, por siquiera sostener las terribles respuestas que alguien pudiese darle al respecto. Prefería apreciar la felicidad que le dejaba la ignorancia por el momento.

» Pero hemos hablado mucho de mí, ¿Tus padres saben que estás en el espacio ahora mismo? —. Se rió ligeramente por lo inverosímil que sonaba esa pregunta, pero se quedó en silencio antes el raro ambiente que se formó entre ellos.

—Están muertos, ambos —. Habló el moreno con languidez —Fue en un accidente, eso me dijeron cuando desperté —. Corey no dijo más nada porque no hacía falta.

—Rayos, lo siento mucho —. Expresó Dorian afligido.

—No te disculpes, yo pregunté primero —. Animó al chico tocando su casco como si de acariciar a un cachorrito se tratara. —Ya que hemos terminado aquí, el siguiente ¿Dónde está? —. Preguntó para cambiar de tema, Dorian entendió y se dispuso a buscar en el mapa de su reloj.

—Navegación —. Informó y señaló el pasillo contiguo —Es por allí subiendo —. Indicó y echaron a andar en aquella dirección. Dorian veía la espalda de Corey al caminar, el hombre le sacaba casi una cabeza o dos de altura, se preguntaba cuan solo se habría sentido desde la partida de sus padres. Se prometió que cuando terminara el juego, lo buscaría y le invitaría un café. Aún sin siquiera saber que para llegar a eso, debían pasar muchas cosas que no resultarían tan agradables y que incluían a su nuevo amor platónico.


	3. Capítulo 3

_—¿En serio tienen que ir los dos?—. Preguntó Corey, frente al taxi que se llevaría a sus padres directo al aeropuerto._

_—Debemos cumplir con nuestro deber—. Respondió la mujer, quién se acercó para estrecharlo con fuerza entre sus brazos —Esto lo hacemos por ti hijo, se fuerte. Es lo que te hemos enseñado desde siempre, no lo olvides nunca. Siempre habrá una salida en algún lugar— Sentenció tras depositar un beso en su frente. Corey hizo todo lo posible por no sentirse afectado por sus palabras, pensó en cambio que se verían muy pronto. Fue inocente al hacerlo, ni siquiera imaginaba que esas serían las últimas palabras que escucharía de ella._

_Corey tenía 13 años cuando ocurrió. Su padre, había sido solicitado para prestar sus conocimientos a una nueva generación de obreros para la empresa que trabajaba. La mayoría del tiempo el hombre no paraba en casa, salvo para ver a su familia muy de vez en cuando y comer juntos; como si al hacerlo redimiera su ausencia. Pero era su forma tan consolidada de aprovechar esos momentos, los que lo hacían especiales._

_Su madre era una mujer audaz, igual de trabajadora que su padre. Corey nunca supo qué clase de magia hacía para hacer muchas cosas al mismo tiempo sin perder el ritmo. De ella lo que más resaltaba era su gran sonrisa y calidez. Nunca le faltó amor y cariño por su parte. Sin embargo, para lo que nunca lo prepararon, fue para quedarse sin ambos de la noche a la mañana._

_Aquel viaje los había borrado del mapa en cosa de segundos cuando el avión se estrelló. No se encontraron rastros de vida de Audrey y Cordelia, los padres de Corey. De hecho, de nadie en ese vuelo. La noticia fue tan devastadora para el adolescente, que salió corriendo hacia el aeropuerto solo con lo que vestía en ese momento. Llegó a la terminal sin un gramo de aire en los pulmones y entonces lloró la muerte entre gritos y sollozos desgarradores, hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas que derramar y se desmayó._

_Una semana y media después despertó en un hospital sin saber nada del mundo. Joseph Thompson se presentó ante él como el jefe de sus padres, a su vez como su nuevo tutor legal. Él mismo le habló de la situación de shock por la que estaba atravesando y que debía superar lo más pronto posible. Corey entonces se dejaría llevar con la corriente como alma en pena. Había perdido a las únicas dos personas más importantes en su vida; una parte de él se hallaba muerta por dentro, vivía por inercia al seguir las órdenes de Joseph ya que le hablaba mucho sobre ellos y no hubiese tenido sentido seguir; si no fuese por esos recuerdos que atesoraba igual que las últimas palabras de su madre. Quería ser más fuerte, pero solo lograba hundirse más en la depresión. Hasta que tiempo después de haber vivido bajo la tutela de Joseph, cuando cumplió su mayoría de edad volvió a casa como alguien nuevo._

_Fue su nuevo entrenamiento militar y la madurez que le proporcionó aprender a vivir con el dolor de la usencia de sus padres, lo que le llevó a percibir que algo andaba mal. Como si el fantasma de aquellas últimas palabras dichas con cierta intención, fueran la clave a su incógnita. Corey comenzó a buscar pues cualquier anomalía que sosegara su paranoia; Sin embargo, no supo que buscaba hasta que tras poner la casa patas arriba, encontró lo que sería su nuevo motivo para vivir: un compartimento secreto detrás de la cama de sus padres el cual mantenía oculto unas carpetas que rezaban: Proyecto Impostor._

—Tierra llamando a Corey, tierra llamando a Corey —. Llamó Dorian imitando su mejor voz de robot. Sacando al de negro de sus cavilaciones.

—Aquí R2-D2 —. Se burló Corey en el mismo tono de voz mecánico, recibiendo un golpe en el brazo.

El ambiente entre los jóvenes había cambiado de manera considerable y que la verdad fuese dicha, pero Corey no se arrepentía de haberse acercado a Dorian. En el poco tiempo que llevaban hablando de todo y nada al mismo tiempo, supo que el chico poseía ojos violetas por herencia de genes albinos; amaba el color actual de su cabello al punto de hacerse con un cargamento de tintura por un largo tiempo. Cosa que seguía pareciéndole gracioso y un tanto obsesivo (aunque Corey no podía hablar al respecto con solo recordar su colección de antigüedades) Y que además, resultaron compartir el mismo afín por el mundo marino, sin embargo, Dorian en su vida había visitado un acuario. En pocas palabras, ambos estaban atraídos por el otro en silencio, ya que compartían el pensamiento de no querer arruinar todo demasiado rápido. Resolución que a Corey le inquietaba. Él no estaba ahí para hacer amigos, mucho menos encontrar el amor en nadie. Tenía una misión y nada debería interrumpirlo.

Llegaron al pasillo que antecedía al área de navegación, en esta se encontraban dos secciones divididas por grandes mesas de control, las cuales ayudaban a estabilizar la dirección de la nave. Corey se acercó con sigilo a una de ellas entretanto Dorian, se concentraba en seleccionar la herramienta más conveniente para el nuevo tablero que contenía otro desorden de cables. Por más que lo pareciera nada en la estructura interna era igual. Resultaría extraño para los entendidos en la materia, el cómo los cabezales de los tornillos eran muy distintos entre los tableros, sin embargo, no preguntaban; nunca lo hacían porque no era un detalle de gran relevancia. Al menos para los tripulantes quiénes solo debían hacer sus tareas.

Pero Corey no podía perder el tiempo pensando nimiedades, presionó un botón al costado de su casco, mismo que se destrabó y tras el hombre echar un vistazo a su espalda, lo sacó para abrir un pequeño compartimento escondido dentro. De este alcanzó un artefacto parecido a un lector de tarjetas de memoria; se dirigió detrás del panel que se especializaba en mantener las coordenadas de la nave _The Skeld_ e introdujo un chip en su reloj, luego; mediante un par de cables USB, procedió a hackear el sistema con un confuso virus para descargar su data.

Cada aparato guardaba un registro en el sistema de quienes habían participado en el juego, así que Corey en menos de media hora, tenía la información de todo aquel que había estado ahí desde hacía diez años. La adrenalina que sintió en ese momento fue brutal _‘’falta poco’’_ —Pensaba con esperanza. Pero tuvo que esperar pues estaban pasando demasiado tiempo en ese lugar. Corey se acercó a Dorian para ayudarlo a no pelear tanto con los cables, eran más cantidad que el anterior y podía entenderlo. No obstante no podía ayudarlo tampoco, era un _impostor_ después de todo.

—Pffft ¿Qué demonios haces? ¿Quieres que la nave explote hombre? —. Se carcajeó Dorian al ver como el de negro tenía en su mano derecha un cable amarillo; en la izquierda uno azul y pretendía unirlos sin dios saber qué cosa podría sulfatarse, hacer un corto ¡Y boom! Adiós nave. Corey le dedicó una mirada extraña al chico que solo le provocó gracia y ternura al de cabello rosa.

— Oye no te burles, no es mi culpa que sea daltónico —. Intentó excusarse el de negro ¿Era eso un mohín? Dorian pensó que el tipo serio también podía tener un lado bastante adorable.

—Déjame ayudarte a no morir tan pronto anda, hazte a un lado —. Dijo Dorian negando, dispuesto a encargarse del tablero por su cuenta. Corey se quedó rezagado en la pared de enfrente para observar como trabajaba; o más bien vigilarlo.

Mientras Dorian estaba demasiado concentrado, Corey aprovechó el momento para retirarse hasta la entrada del pasillo y llevó su vista hacia arriba en busca de la cámara de seguridad. Esta parecía desactivada; lo que significaba que nadie había encontrado la sala de seguridad todavía. Ese hecho le valió para acceder a su reloj en el cual con tan solo un par de toques, le mostró una gráfica con los signos vitales de todos los tripulantes y sus movimientos.

 _‘’Nadie ha muerto’’_ —. Pensó. Supo que tenía que actuar pronto. No obstante cuando se disponía a salir un momento, uno de los tripulantes entró al ala de navegación. Corey se tensó, pero para su suerte, no había visto la diferencia entre sus propios brazaletes.

—¡Hola! ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? —. Preguntó en modo de saludo a Dorian, una chica de uniforme violeta, que solo miró a Corey de reojo por alguna razón que el hombre desconocía.

—No gracias, casi termino aquí —. Dorian informó. — ¿También tienes tareas que hacer en esta área? —Preguntó a la vez que los cables que tenía en sus manos, los separaba a un lado de la caja para que no estorbaran.

—De hecho sí, estabilizar aquí y allá —. Le respondió ella, revisando su lista.

—Entonces es mejor que hagas tus tareas sin interrumpir a los demás ¿no crees? —. Demandó Corey con seriedad y los brazos cruzados, apoyando uno de sus pies en la pared. La amenaza entre líneas estaba bastante clara. Solo que Dorian no se había percatado siquiera de las intenciones alrededor.

Decir que a la mujer no le gustó la respuesta por parte de Corey, era endulzar la realidad cuando su molestia fue casi palpable. Corey se había fijado que siempre que tuvo posibilidad, ella volteó a mirar a Dorian cuando todos estaban en la sala de conferencias. Pero le supuso más fuerza de voluntad el pensar retirarse del grupo de Max y no seguirle el juego siendo el líder, por motivos evidentes y que Corey despreciaba independientemente de su género. No necesitaba que viniera a librar culpas con preguntas inútiles que Dorian no requería.

La chica no soportó la incomodidad que sentía, muchas veces un golpe verbal dolía mucho más que uno físico y el de negro en ese momento le estaba recalcando los suyos. La de violeta alternó su mirada entre ambos hombres, siendo que el rosado no podía ver la mirada fulminante que Corey le dedicaba. Como si supiera sus propósitos pero también sus pecados. Para ella tampoco pasó desapercibido sus miradas encontrándose un par de veces mientras de manera furtiva observaba en silencio a Dorian y se sintió mal por haber perdido probablemente, la única posibilidad de ser su amiga.

—Tienes razón, los dejo en lo suyo, soy Danna por cierto —. Se presentó al cabo de un rato en confuso silencio. Corey bufó sin pretender disimular siquiera. En su mente ya la había tachado de cobarde. Es decir, si Dorian había captado su atención en primer lugar; no tuvo por qué haber sido cómplice del abuso por parte de Max al burlarse de él. Ambos observaron como esta se dirigía al cuarto de navegación con aires de derrota.

—¿Crees que esté bien? —. Le preguntó Dorian a Corey, quién solo le dedicó una mirada de: _‘’¿Enserio?’’._ —¿Qué? —. El chico se encogió de hombros.

—Eres increíble, ella estuvo riéndose cuando el rojo te llamó marica hace rato. No entiendo tu preocupación—. Reprochó Corey señalando el camino por el cual se había ido. Quién debería estar sintiéndose indignado era Dorian, pensó. Pero este parecía no entender a lo que se refería y ello solo le dejaba dos conclusiones sobre él: O era muy crédulo y se preocupaba demasiado por la gente, o solo era un compasivo sin remedio.

—Bueno pero ¿Qué no viste como parecía tan rendida? No recuerdo haberle dicho nada para que se pusiera así. Como sea. Mi siguiente tarea es en el ala médica —. Comunicó entretanto tomaba la tapa de metal para ajustarla al tablero nuevamente, Corey le ayudó a cerrarlo.

—¿Tienes que inspeccionar unas muestras? —. Preguntó al descuido, terminando con el último tornillo.

—Sí ¿Cómo supiste?, ¡ah! también debo enviar un escaneo o algo así—. Sonrió Dorian, viendo el holograma de su lista de tareas. Corey le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Soy daltónico, no ciego—. Respondió con suficiencia, comenzando a caminar. Dorian negó pensando que Corey era todo un presumido. El de rosa no era tan tonto como parecía, antes solo había mantenido la conversación por cortesía. Si bien tuvo cierto temor ante la posibilidad de algún comentario fuera de lugar, su padre le había enseñado que los problemas era mejor enfrentarlos con valentía. Pues quiénes hacían daño con sus palabras, solo esperaban sumisión de sus víctimas y él no era una. Aunque se sintió bien que Corey se preocupara.

\----

Por otro lado, en la parte izquierda del mapa, azul y rojo se dirigían a la zona donde se ubicaba el reactor de la nave. El primero sin saber que Max lo seguía. La sonrisa de este era siniestra, negar que había nacido para cumplir con el papel de impostor era un eufemismo y que lo cremaran si alguna vez dijera que no le gustaba. Esa era su mayor diferencia y ventaja sobre Corey, el tipo era un bueno para nada. Odiaba que fuera su compañero por lo que sentenció que trabajaría solo. Pero ello no lo salvaba de querer darle una lección al hombre tras especular que no era alguien seguro de sí mismo, vaya mierda, Max era el epitome de la egolatría. 

_‘’Hacer sentir seguros a todos para después perseguirlos, saborear su miedo y terror en sus ojos cuando llegue su fin; eso no tiene precio’’_ —. Pensó con euforia. Para suerte o desgracia del azul, quién le sacó conversación al notar su presencia; no podía ver la expresión desquiciada del rojo. Porque lo más seguro es que de haberlo hecho, todo se descontrolaría. Aunque iba a pasar de todos modos.

—¿Sabes cómo se calibran los motores de la nave? Buscaba a alguien para que me ayudara pero todos están ocupados —. Preguntó el de azul con pesadumbre.

—Claro amigo, yo te ayudaré. Me dirigía hacia allá por casualidad —. Respondió Max, palmeando su espalda y encaminándolo por el pasillo.

—No sabes cuánto te agradezco, se me han complicado algunas tareas. Rayos debía poner más atención al presidente cuando explicaba —. Expresó. Estaba un poco decepcionado de sí mismo pero al menos consiguió ayuda entre aquel mar de negativas. Siguieron por el pasillo cerca de electricidad, cruzándose por el camino a algún que otro tripulante al que saludaron e intercambiaron un par de comentarios de forma intrascendental. Max se decidió primero por ir a graduar el motor superior. La explicación fue sencilla; el de azul solo tenía que llevar el cursor a su causa por medio de una palanca.

—Parece simple, pero es fácil perder el equilibrio joder —. Se quejó el azul, sin perder la concentración en lo que hacía. Sentía la presión psicológica de querer impresionar al contrario ya que se había tomado el tiempo de explicarle. Lo que no sabía era que la atención de Max ni siquiera yacía sobre él.

—Sigue, puedes hacerlo —. Le animó. Max se apartó un poco para acceder a su reloj. Sopesó las opciones que tenía para sabotear la nave y tras observar por última vez a su primera víctima, empezó a cerrar las puertas cercanas para luego cortar la iluminación. La nave se sumió pues en tinieblas, asustando a cada tripulante a bordo. Pronto un mensaje se proyectó en cada reloj con una advertencia de problemas técnicos y que ellos mismos debían encargarse de arreglarlo.

—¡Rojo! ¡Rojo! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —. Gritó azorado el de azul. El hombre le tenía pánico a la oscuridad. Por lo que sitió alivió cuando su compañero lo tomó por el brazo.

—Debemos ir a electricidad para arreglar este problema, sígueme —. Demandó, arrastrando al tipo por el pasillo cuesta abajo. La adrenalina corriendo por sus venas era el principal motivo de Max para apresurarse. No tenía mucho tiempo para actuar antes de que a otro se le ocurriera la brillante idea de sentirse electricista.

Una vez dentro del cuarto, el rojo se cercioró que estuvieran solos para cerrar la puerta con un movimiento rápido sobre su mapa de sabotaje. El de azul comenzó a sentirse mal, es decir, no veía nada y mucho menos sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Se preguntó si había un manual de instrucciones en su reloj que viniera en compañía del mensaje de advertencia, pero cuando la luz del holograma iluminó su espacio personal, su compañero estaba muy cerca, casi sobre él. Supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal, no podría ser una coincidencia que el rojo supiera donde tendrían que ir cuando el reloj carecía de la información.

Algo más brilló dentro de esa sala, llenando de terror los ojos del tripulante. La hoja afilada de aquel cuchillo que Max le enseñó como producto de una inesperada (y para nada buena) sorpresa, atravesó su estómago. Múltiples veces hasta que la vida abandonó su cuerpo, quedando cercenado sobre un charco sanguinolento que el de rojo admiró por unos largos segundos.

—Ha iniciado —. Dijo a la nada con una sonrisa. Procedió entonces a reactivar la luz y salió disparado para esconderse dentro de una alcantarilla ubicada en la parte de atrás de la habitación.

\----

Corey y Dorian estaban en el proceso de inspeccionar las muestras en la enfermería cuando las luces se apagaron de pronto y la puerta se cerró sin previo aviso. Ambos estaban concentrados hablando, pero el de negro se tensó en sobremanera a espaldas del rosado. Aquel sabotaje no era de su parte y solo podía significar una cosa: Max había asesinado a alguien.

—¿Qué pasó? —. Preguntó asustado Dorian, abrazando con fuerza el antebrazo de Corey.

—No lo sé, pero parece que lo han solucionado —. Respondió al ver como las luces se encendían y observando con atención al chico que seguía abrazándolo. Este se percató y lo soltó, estaba avergonzado pero joder ¿Quién no abrazaría a alguien si de pronto se quedaran en completa oscuridad de la nada?

El ducto en el que Max se encontraba conducía a la sala de enfermería y seguridad, el último no era del todo confiable debido a que estaban diversas pantallas que trasmitían las grabaciones de cada una de las cámaras esparcidas por la nave. Recordaba haber cerrado la puerta de la enfermería así que se dispuso a salir por allí. Necesitaba buscar otro tripulante para no levantar sospechas. Atravesó el estrecho espacio y al escuchar las voces de alguien se detuvo.

—Bueno según esto, dentro de media hora deberían estar listas las muestras. Me haré el escaneo entonces —. Dijo Dorian. Pero Corey no estaba seguro de eso; se giró para revisar la ubicación del cuerpo y al notar que estaba en electricidad, su vista se giró enseguida hacia la alcantarilla con una expresión atenta. Tan solo le bastó escuchar un mínimo ruido para saber que debía sacar a Dorian de allí en vista que Max pensaría que aparecer en esa habitación sería buena idea; dado su naturaleza de impostor, sin embargo, lo que no se esperó Max ni Dorian tampoco, era que Corey arrastrara al rosado a toda prisa antes de terminar su tarea.

—¿Qué pasa? No he terminado la prueba — Preguntó Dorian sorprendido. No conocía del todo a Corey, pero no necesitaba hacerlo para saber que por su expresión, algo no iba muy bien. Corey no le respondió de inmediato al chico puesto que estaba concentrado en abrir la puerta y en el sonido metálico de la rejilla al abrirse con lentitud. Su corazón latía con fuerza, pero tenía nervios de acero, lo que le valió para salir con Dorian fuera de la habitación.

—Escucha ve a la cafetería, nos encontraremos allí ahorita ¿vale? —Pidió. Dorian pensó que por algo lo hacía, decidió preguntarle luego así que solo accedió y se fue. Entonces, Corey entró de nuevo a la enfermería y la puerta tras él se cerró.

La sonrisa de superioridad de Max rayaba en lo letal. El hombre lo rodeó, como si de un conejo se tratara y él fuese un león que iba a morderlo en cualquier momento. Corey no sabía la raíz de su rivalidad, es decir, que el presidente de _Innersloth_ fuera su maldito tutor legal era algo que no había escogido. Él no tenía la culpa de que lo idolatrara tanto.

—Mírate, me das pena. ¿También eres maricón? —. Se burló. Corey se mantuvo en silencio y eso molestó a Max, quién amaba que le replicaran — ¿Acaso piensas dejarme todo el trabajo sucio mientras le haces la paja a tu novio? —. Preguntó, Tomando al de negro por el casco y pegándolo contra la pared. Pero Corey se puso en marcha y marcó su golpe en respuesta a un costado del contrario con fuerza. Que dejara a Max hablar toda su mierda era una cosa muy distinta a dejarse sublevar. Si había algo por lo que no debía engañarse de Corey era su actitud silenciosa. El rojo cayó de rodillas, jadeando por el dolor del impacto en su cuerpo.

—No te entrometas y saca al rosado de tu lista. Él es mío, yo decido cuándo matarlo. Espero que te quede claro —. Amenazó con un tono de voz gélida. Luego se levantó y se dirigió a la entrada. Antes de terminar de pasar el último interruptor que abriría la puerta le dijo: —No te preocupes por el trabajo sucio, soy tu compañero después de todo —. Pero entonces se acercó a Max solo para atestar un segundo golpe. —Esto es por burlarte de él y si piensas que por esto soy maricón, deberías revisar tu actitud. Pareciera que también te gusta.


	4. Capítulo 4

Corey salió de la enfermería un poco con los nervios a flor de piel. Estaba consciente de lo que había hecho y lo que traería como consecuencia; no era como si se arrepintiera y eso no auguraba ser una buena cosa. Alguien debió haberle dicho lo imprudente que era darle la espalda a su compañero de forma tan descarada, sin embargo, como aquel dicho popular decía: una por una no es trampa y en ese juego, valía más cuidarse la espalda por cuenta propia.

En lo que a Dorian respectaba, Corey estaba un poco fuera de su elemento. Es decir, aquella reacción instintiva con el propósito de salvarle la vida fue increíble. Dorian sin notarlo despertaba en él ese sentimiento protector que muchas veces observó en su madre ante la mínima cosa que pudiese hacerle daño. El hombre comenzó a caminar en círculos frente a la puerta de la enfermería cual loco que buscaba la manera de hacer un bache en el suelo; sosteniendo la idea que Max tenía mucha razón en cuanto a gustarle el pelirosa. Si bien ya había pensado que le atraía su forma de ser en el tiempo que llevaban charlando, constatar que el chico ni siquiera preguntó el motivo de su acción le hacía perder la cabeza.

 _‘’¿Cómo puede confiar en mí tras haberlo sacado de aquí sin darle una explicación?’’_ —. Se preguntaba Corey. Quién desde la muerte de sus padres le había costado confiar de nuevo en las personas. Estuvo molesto con el mundo por un largo periodo de tiempo; así que encontrarse con alguien carente de suspicacia, era como un choque de realidades a través de varios espectros en su naturaleza los cuales creía había olvidado. Si miraba en retrospectiva, su vida amorosa no fue más que tener el papel del chico que era admirado desde lejos y del cual hablar suponía ser muy audaz. Solo bastaba conocerlo un poco para notar su problema con las relaciones humanas en general.

No es que fuese cruel, quizá un poco, pero que las verdades dichas de frente sonaran desalmadas era ineludible. Razón por la cual sus citas duraban poco; la mayoría de las veces fue incapaz de establecer una conexión emocional con alguien como para avanzar. Corey había llegado al punto de inflexión en las relaciones románticas donde estaba cansado de ver la misma expresión incómoda por no ajustarse a las necesidades de la otra persona.

 _‘’Hasta Dorian’’_ —. Pensó con un lánguido suspiro. — _‘’Ese chico puede convertirse en mi ruina si pierdo el enfoque dentro de este maldito juego’’_ —. Y dado el estado en que había dejado a Max, aquel pensamiento era más un hecho que una probabilidad.

—¿Qué demonios ha sido eso Corey? —. El mencionado saltó sobre su sitio por el segundo que le tomó recordar que estaba siendo monitoreado. La voz de Joseph desde el auricular proveniente del interior del casco lo arrancó de sus pensamientos.

—Es mi manera de jugar —. Respondió Corey. Haciendo un amago de encogerse de hombros. Su voz salió un poco más rígida de lo normal; temiendo porque de pronto el hombre tuviese la capacidad de leer su reacción y descubriera su lío mental entorno a Dorian.

—¿Dejando atrás a tu compañero? ¿Enserio? Espero que eso no te saque de la nave muy pronto —. Retó el hombre antes que un sonido vacío indicara que la comunicación se había cortado. Corey apretó los puños hasta que dejó de fluir sangre por estos; estaba cabreado.

Max no salió pronto, hecho que tenía bastante sentido tomando en cuenta la paliza que le propició. Como había dicho, el no tener ninguna clase de arrepentimiento era un inconveniente para el papel que tenía dentro del juego; una cosa era que pensar que Max necesitara una lección por ser tan vanidoso a empezar una disputa siendo su compañero impostor. En pocas palabras, Corey había activado una bomba de tiempo que se convertiría en su propio obstáculo durante lo que quedaba de partida.

 _‘’Esto no puede ir mejor’’_ —. Espetó molesto consigo mismo. Sí, cometió un error. Así que era momento de comenzar a jugar enserio.

Dorian estaba sentado en una de las mesas redondas de la cafetería, había revisado varias veces su reloj y aún quedaban muchas tareas en su lista por hacer. Suspiró con cierto pesar pues no salía de su cabeza la extraña reacción de Corey, tampoco el repelús que sintió cuando las luces se apagaron ¿Qué tan mal estaba esa nave como para que sucediera tal cosa? Se preguntaba mientras entrelazaba sus manos para pedir encarecidamente a las fuerzas del universo que por favor nada malo sucediera.

Tenía la ferviente necesidad por ir a buscar a Corey ya que si algo no podía negar era sentirse seguro a su lado; también por revisar que los demás tripulantes estuviesen haciendo bien sus tareas, sería el colmo si de pronto perdieran el rumbo por haber subestimado tal responsabilidad y terminaran entrando a un agujero de gusano para vagar por toda la eternidad. La sola idea le angustiaba, había visto las películas suficientes como para saber que todo terminaría mal e imaginar que no vería a su padre era inconcebible. Con esa resolución se levantó de la mesa; su pulso alterado y su respiración demasiado agitada. Sin embargo ignoró el malestar y haciendo acopio de cada gramo de su fuerza, fue en la dirección donde había dejado a Corey.

El de negro iba saliendo en ese momento del pasillo, bastó ver los movimientos débiles del rosado para crisparse ante la idea de haber resultado lastimado de alguna forma por Max. Fue a su encuentro con pasos largos y sujetando sus hombros logró sentarlo en el banquillo para cerciorarse por sí mismo que su uniforme no portara manchas de sangre por algún lado. Al notar su respiración agitada o mejor dicho la falta de esta, Corey accionó el botón que abría el casco.

—Estoy aquí Dorian, respira conmigo —. Instruyó mientras tomaba entre sus manos el rostro del pelirosa. —El aire es seguro, mira —. Corey se quitó el suyo y tras pegar su frente con la de Dorian respiró hondo.

El rosado se aferraba al traje de Corey como si la vida se le fuera en ello, hacía tiempo que no sufría un ataque de pánico. Por lo que en verdad apreciaba la ayuda que estaba recibiendo por parte del moreno. Siguió su respiración acompasada hasta que la suya fue regulándose poco a poco; dejándolo débil y mareado.

—Gracias Corey, si no hubieses llegado yo… —. Susurró Dorian algo tembloroso. Ni siquiera había notado que el rostro de Corey estaba muy cerca, demasiado.

—No importa, no pienses en eso. Nada va a pasarte —. Afirmó el de negro, depositando toda su atención en el maravilloso color amatista de los ojos de Dorian y maldiciendo en su interior el factor guantes que no dejaron tocar su piel. —Lo prometo—. Y con aquella simple frase, había firmado una sentencia a su propio pellejo si no cumplía con su palabra. No supo si fue por lo bien que se sintió que Dorian se apoyara en él o lo frágil que parecía, pero Corey estaba determinado a protegerlo y no había punto de retorno.

Al cabo de un rato en el cual estaban ensimismados el uno con el otro, decidieron separarse en silencio. Las orejas del pelirosa se calentaron exponiendo su vergüenza; Corey no se encontraba de una forma muy diferente. La promesa era en lo menos que Dorian estaba pensando, es decir, el tono de su voz era lo suficientemente extraño como para preguntar a qué se refería: si ayudarlo con otro ataque de pánico o a no morir electrocutado realizando alguna tarea. Cual sea fuera el caso, Dorian creía que la forma de sus labios era un tanto más interesante a sus dudas recientes. Más temprano que tarde, aquella normalidad que los mantenía embelesados se resquebraría. Porque nadie preparó a los tripulantes para despedirse de su propia seguridad a bordo de _The Skeld.  
_

**_\----_ **

El de amarillo se disponía a realizar una de sus tareas, en compañía del verde iban hablando de lo impresionante que era participar en _Among US_ y otras cuantas cosas mientras caminaban hacia el cuarto de electricidad. Pasaron un rato largo ya que la puerta estaba cerrada y no hallaban la forma de como abrirla; hasta que cierto sonido atrajo la atención del amarillo. Desde un pequeño tablero ubicado en el marco de la puerta, parpadeaba una luz roja.

—¿Quizá la puerta se dañó? —. Propuso el verde mientras observaba por encima del hombro de su compañero, una cantidad de interruptores dados de baja. —¿Qué podemos hacer para abrirla? Espera, espera ¿Qué demonios vas a hacer? —. Preguntó con seriedad.

—Supongo que pasar los interruptores ¿Quizá así la puerta nos dé la bienvenida a Narnia? Yo que sé—. Respondió un poco acojonado a decir verdad. Entonces procedió a pasar el primero, ambos enseguida vieron para todos lados con miedo de haber jodido la nave. Pero en vista que nada explotó o cayó del techo, continuaron hasta que el último dio luz verde.

—Casi me meo encima de los nervios tío—. Comentó el de verde, burlándose de sí mismo. No hubiese sabido cómo reaccionar si de pronto medio techo volara hacia el infinito y más allá por su imprudencia. Tampoco supo hacerlo cuando se percató del motivo por el cual empezó a gritar el amarillo.

El de amarillo había perdido todo el color del rostro ante la mórbida escena que se les presentó. Recordaba cómo horas antes el azul había pedido su ayuda en alguna tarea que su cerebro ignoró igual que su petición. Y ahora, yacía inerte sobre un charco de sangre. Se acercó enseguida y comenzó a gritar por ayuda; las piernas del verde se movieron poco de pues que su cerebro terminó de registrar lo que estaba sucediendo: Habían asesinado a alguien.

—¡Maldición! ¡¿Está muerto?! —. Gritó angustiado el verde, con las manos en la cabeza y caminando de un lado a otro.

—¡Busca ayuda! ¡No te quedes ahí parado imbécil! —. Le reclamó el amarillo en respuesta mientras sostenía el cuerpo del hombre. Una escena que rayaba lo satírico que podía ser la muerte y la importancia que generaba sobre la vida una vez que ya no se tenía. Como llorar frente a una tumba de un extraño solo porque la situación lo ameritaba. El amarillo sabía que el de azul estaba muerto ¿Pero qué podían hacer en medio de la nada?

El verde reaccionó y salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas pudieron por las áreas cercanas, pero no había nadie cerca. Decidió que sería conveniente dar una alerta de emergencia dadas las fatídicas circunstancias; el presidente de _Innersloth_ tenía que saber lo que sucedido. En el camino se topó con el rosado y el negro, quiénes se miraron entre sí extrañados. El hombre sin dudar abrió la caja de acrílico que protegía al botón y presionó con fuerza.

—¡Necesitamos reportar esto! —Le gritó a Dorian y a Corey. Todas las bocinas de la nave comenzaron a trasmitir por medio de una voz mecánica que cada tripulante debía detener lo que estaba haciendo para dirigirse con carácter de urgencia a la sala principal de la nave. Dorian no entendía nada, quiso preguntarle al hombre pero este ya había salido disparado por donde había venido. Aun no lo sabía, pero el de verde fue en busca de su compañero para cerciorarse que seguía vivo y en el mismo sitio. Amarillo gritó del susto al ver al chico aparecer tan agitado cual maratonista. Se levantó dejando el cadáver atrás de quién ni supo su nombre, para salir corriendo hacia la sala donde ya estaban reunidos. Todo el mundo se sorprendió al ver su traje lleno de pinceladas escarlatas.

—¡Un cadáver! ¡Hemos encontrado un cadáver! —. Anunció el de amarillo, con todo el miedo desbordándose en sus palabras —¡Asesinaron al Azul! —Bramó.

Las exclamaciones y expresiones de horror no se hicieron esperar. Quedaba bastante claro que las manchas en el traje del amarillo no eran otra cosa más que sangre; razón por la cual el pánico se dispersó en aquella sala como pólvora. Pálidos y angustiados por tal suceso, comenzaron una tertulia de angustia y desasosiego.

—¡¿Qué haremos ahora?! —. Exclamó Danna, la chica con el traje color violeta. Estaba tan nerviosa que su voz salió entrecortada. —¡¿Quién demonios fue el responsable?! — Aquella pregunta cayó sobre todos como un balde de agua fría. Casi por reflejo, todos dirigieron sus miradas al amarillo; este no los culpaba, lucía demasiado sospechoso sin embargo, el gran detalle era que él no había asesinado a nadie.

—¡¿Por qué todos me ven así?! ¡Estaba con él! —Espetó molesto mientras señalaba al de verde.

—¡Es verdad! nosotros íbamos a electricidad y nos topamos con la puerta cerrada. No teníamos la más mínima idea de cómo abrirla así que tomó algo de tiempo encontrar los interruptores. No había nadie además parecía que el cuerpo llevaba tiempo ahí— Explicó el hombre haciendo amagos con sus manos a medida que hablaba. Los tripulantes si bien no terminaban de aceptar la situación que amenazaba sus vidas con una explicación tan vaga, muchos pensaron que tenía sentido dado que algunos se habían quedado encerrados en habitaciones, como Dorian.

—Nosotros estábamos en la enfermería y también se ha cerrado la puerta, además ¿Qué con la luz? ¿Notaron que se fue por unos momentos y luego regresó? —. Habló Dorian, todos asintieron. Algunos como la de naranja, procedieron a sentarse dado a que era demasiada información para sobrellevar.

—Esto lo tenemos que informar —. Determinó ella mientras se levantaba. —No podemos pasarlo por alto.

—¿Cómo se supone que haremos tal cosa? No he visto nada que nos comunique con _Innersloth_ todavía, además la única voz que se ha escuchado es la de advertencia —. Intervino Corey, señalando lo que creyó conveniente; dirigiendo de forma fugaz su mirada hacia Max. La postura del hombre era tensa igual que los demás, aunque debajo de todo ese aspecto empático se podría notar que estaba relajado. El de negro no estaba preocupado por los demás por ahora, sino de su compañero. Se estaba preparando para darle vuelta a sus posibles señalamientos por venganza.

—¡Con un demonio! Tiene que haber algo, ¡estamos aquí para ganar una maldita copa, no para que alguno de ustedes psicópatas, nos asesine! —. Acusó el amarillo señalando a todos los presentes, lo que trajo como consecuencia el malestar colectivo. Max en ese instante palmeó la mesa con fuerza, provocando que el silencio cayera sobre la sala.

—¿Acaso te estás escuchando imbécil? Vienes aquí a reportar un cadáver el cual solo tú y este, —. Espetó señalando al verde —Han encontrado ¿Pero nos llamas asesinos a nosotros? Disculpa pero no veo a nadie más con su uniforme teñido con la sangre de nadie aquí —. Se quejó con indignación. Max era líder por naturaleza, su seguridad al hablar solo causó que la desconfianza se sembrara en todos. Lo que era su objetivo desde un principio, más que hacer cualquier movimiento en contra de Corey; quedaban todavía demasiados tripulantes.

—Esperen, esperen, vamos a calmarnos —. Expresó Dorian, interrumpiendo el monólogo del rojo. —Estamos demasiado alterados como para emitir juicios a diestra y siniestra. Es verdad que el amarillo luce demasiado sospechoso, pero ni siquiera tenemos pruebas que lo demuestren. Mucho menos tomando en cuenta el testimonio del verde —. Y mentira no era, en eso la mayoría también estuvo de acuerdo sin embargo, el miedo por sus vidas era mayor y no daba cabida a la racionalidad por los momentos.

—¿Entonces propones algo mejor niñito oxigenado? —. Preguntó Max con un tono de voz que a Dorian no le gustó para nada. Corey intervino antes que Dorian respondiera a aquel comentario despectivo.

—Expulsar al impostor de la nave—. Planteó Corey con seriedad —Eso lo descalificaría del juego, es lo más lógico que se me ocurre. Además por lo que he notado, en el área de navegación hay otra cámara como esa —. El de negro señaló el aparato que los apuntaba desde varios ángulos de la cafetería. —Podríamos ver las cintas para obtener pruebas más específicas ¿no? —. Todos volvieron su vista hacia esa dirección y asintieron un poco más calmados. A diferencia de Max, Corey no era soberbio así que muchos comenzaron a pensar con mayor claridad.

Dorian observaba con atención la rectitud de Corey al hablar, es decir, estaban tratando un tema delicado como lo era un asesinato; pese a ello no dejaba de dar una opción bastante rentable mientras que él hacía lo imposible por mantenerse en la misma página que los demás. La situación era demasiado peligrosa como para ignorarla, pero también le parecía injusto echar a una persona solo porque su sentido del peligro lo confundía.

La tensión interna en el cuerpo de Corey era tal que sentía como perlas de sudor frío se abrían paso por su cuello. Había refutado directamente la palabra de Max quién a diferencia de sí mismo, tenía mayor facilidad para manipular a las persona mediante la intimidación. Su intención era clara, sin embargo, debía hacer algunos aliados antes que todo terminara peor de lo que se proyectaba en un futuro próximo. Dorian sin saberlo ayudó a contrarrestar la mala actitud del rojo ganándose el favor silencioso de varios, con lo cual se imaginaba que Max estaría mordiéndose la lengua.

—¿Entonces seguimos como si nada hubiese pasado? —. Insistió el rojo con un chasquido de lengua. Le hubiese gustado sacar a alguien de una vez pero también debía admitir que la situación actual no era tan mala después de todo. Al fin y al cabo logró lo que quería: sembrar el miedo y la duda en todos los tripulantes. Corey también había empezado a jugar con la psicología de una manera no tan directa, hecho que le advertía que el tipo era de armas tomar y no podía subestimarlo.

—Incorrecto, nada seguirá siendo como antes. Ninguno es tan tonto como para pensar así. Pero si queremos salir lo más pronto de aquí, debemos terminar las misiones—. Dijo la de naranja. —Sugiero que estén atentos y cualquier cosa lo reporten por favor—. Demandó. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y terminaron por separarse en diferentes direcciones para seguir realizando sus tareas, con el miedo pisándole los talones.


	5. Capítulo 5

Tanto Corey como Dorian, tomaron el camino de la derecha sin perder el tiempo decidiendo si sería o no muy conveniente. El primero solo siguió al segundo quién deseaba salir de aquella sala lo antes posible dado que no quería mostrarse tan afectado frente a los demás. Es decir ¿Un asesinato? Tenía que ser una maldita broma. Aunque hubiese cada persona con trastornos mentales en el mundo ¿Cuál era la ganancia de matar en una competencia así de importante? No le encontraba lógica y creía que de seguirla buscando, iba a terminar sin cabello. Casi podía escuchar la voz de su padre riñéndole por ser tan descuidado, y es que por supuesto que en la boleta de participación olvidaron colocar en letras pequeñas aquel detalle cual crónicas de una muerte anunciada o algo por el estilo.

Dorian iba tan ensimismado en su vorágine de pensamientos casi nefastos que se desubicó en el espacio-tiempo. En pocas palabras, se había perdido como aquel hijo del famoso aviador estadounidense llamado _Lindbergh_ y cuándo el pánico amenazó con tocar la puerta de su cordura nuevamente, volvió corriendo sobre sus pasos hasta chocar contra algo duro; su reacción fue cubrirse.

—¡Dorian! ¡Soy yo!—. Exclamó Corey, llamando al chico mientras zarandeaba sus hombros para hacerlo reaccionar.

Semejante acción había tomado por sorpresa a Corey, que caminaba en silencio detrás del pelirosa observando con recelo su alrededor. Iban por el pasillo que conectaba con el área de escudos cuándo el chico echó a correr como alma que llevaba el demonio. Antes en la reunión se había percatado que escondía algo y ahora lo entendía, no era otra cosa más que miedo. Un sentimiento inexcusable ya que sin duda la situación estaba tensa y podía leer el lenguaje corporal del chico.

El de rosado cayó en cuenta que quién lo llamaba era Corey, razón por la cuál volvió al presente con ambos en el suelo y su cuerpo adolorido por haber caído. Enseguida se incorporó para dejarle espacio al hombre, la pena lo embargó y se preguntó si no le estaba causando ya demasiados problemas. Dorian era del tipo de persona que contaba con dos modos a la hora de enfrentar dificultades: el primero era su ansiedad carcomiéndolo por transitar terreno desconocido; el segundo la forma que hallaba para adaptarse y seguir adelante sin pedir ayuda. En ese momento, su cerebro señalaba estar cruzando el inicio de ese dúo.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! No me di cuenta que estabas aquí—. Se disculpó con rapidez y le extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. No supo por qué imaginó que Corey estaría en otro lugar haciendo sus respectivas tareas, pero lo hizo por estar demasiado centrado en sí mismo y su mecanismo de autodefensa.

—Estoy bien no te preocupes—. Dijo el de negro sosegado, aceptando la ayuda que el chico le brindaba. En verdad creyó por un momento que Dorian no estaba con él, al menos en ese plano. Quizá en una realidad alterna estuviese pasando por una situación similar y por ello su reacción tan repentina. Al fin y al cabo, del universo se sabía una gota pero se ignoraba un océano. Tampoco es como si era una buena cosa estar influenciado por películas.

Intercambiaron unas cuantas frases más de disculpas que Corey tuvo que rechazar puesto que en realidad nada malo había sucedido. Sin embargo, Dorian seguía igual de afectado. El de negro optó por dejarlo estar; de su madre había aprendido lo importante de sentir las emociones para liberar no se que elementos químicos importantes para el estado de ánimo. Aunque a la edad de diez años Corey no entendía mucho del cuerpo humano, solo cuando alcanzó la madurez suficiente fue consciente sobre lo ridículo que debió haberse visto haciendo un berrinche en aquel supermercado. Bueno, tampoco es que tuviese la culpa de obsesionarse con las figuras armables de animales marinos dentro de los paquetes de chucherías.

 _‘’Lo que vas a matar será tu estómago con tanto colorante numero cinco, Corey’’_ —. Era lo que su madre decía siempre, casi podía escucharla y verla agregar una bolsa al carrito cuándo estuvo calmado. El moreno sonrió de forma inconsciente, ganándose una mirada indignada del pelirosa que lo dejó descolocado.

—Oye, ya te pedí disculpas. Tampoco amerita que te burles de mí por haberlo dicho tantas veces—. Se quejó el chico, dando la vuelta y emprendiendo camino a la sala donde estaban los escudos de la nave.

 _‘’Vale, estoy más indignado conmigo por estar exagerando’’_ —. Hasta el pensamiento sonaba horrible en su cabeza. Pero la idea que Corey siquiera mostrara alguna señal de estar tomándole el pelo dolía como la mierda.

—Wow, wow. Despacio Dorian; no creo que estemos en la misma página en este instante y no quiero que exista ningún malentendido, no entre nosotros—. Farfulló Corey, tomando por el brazo al chico. Por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de aclarar lo que sea que se estuviese imaginando; al menos el punto que no involucraba ser impostor. El corazón de Dorian se calentó con aquellas palabras, siendo casi inevitable que se imaginara algo más con Corey actuando tan serio. Se volvió entonces en su dirección, olvidando hasta su ataque de pánico por los sucesos recientes apenas el hombre frente a él se quitó el casco.

 _‘’¿Hola, Dios? Soy yo de nuevo. No permitas que me confunda más este hombre o estaré muy perdido_ _;_ _aunque creo que no puedo estarlo más. Por favor y gracias’’_ —. Pidió a la nada misma dentro de sus pensamientos decadentes. Él también se quitó el casco, le parecía injusto el hecho que pudiera ver las expresiones del moreno y este no las suyas.

—Pensé que tú estabas, ya sabes… —. Habló el de rosado visiblemente incómodo.

—¿Burlándome de ti? Claro que no, estar asustado no es motivo de broma. Todo lo contrario—. Empezó Corey en tono serio —Me has recordado que mi madre siempre me decía lo importante que era sentir las emociones y he reído al verme con diez años llorando en un supermercado mientras ella esperaba que me calmara. Eso es todo—. Expuso Corey. No estaba mintiendo y eso lo pudo notar el pelirosa. Joder, alguien que le dijera a Dorian lo importante de pensar antes de hablar.

—¡Diablos! soy un idiota. Enserio, no tenías siquiera que explicarme nada—. Negó haciendo ademanes al aire con sus manos y entonces se sentó en el suelo consternado. —Es una locura ¿No lo crees? Estoy aterrado Corey, solo vine aquí por mi padre y ahora resulta que puedo morir a manos de un asesino. Es solo... Injusto— Se lamentó Dorian. Agradecía que el espacio en esa sala fuese reducido, así nadie más que el de negro podría verlo. Aunque era este quién le importaba y sin embargo, poseía esa habilidad de leerlo como un libro abierto.

Corey se sentó al lado del pelirosa y sin decir una palabra lo atrajo a sus brazos. Enterró su nariz en los cabellos tinturados y aspiró el suave olor que desprendían. Fue impulsivo sí, pero Dorian revolucionaba cualquier actitud serena y recta de su personalidad. El chico no transmitía la imagen común de un cachorro abandonado en un callejón, en realidad discrepaba de esta por su sentido se lucha y superación. Le recordaba un poco a sí mismo cuando enfrentaba la pérdida de sus padres; nadie estuvo ahí para abrazarlo, por lo que no quería que Dorian pasara por una situación similar.

Dorian había quedado en blanco, sin saber cómo reaccionar o cuánto necesitaba un gesto reconfortante para dar alivio al sentimiento penumbroso que lo embargaba. Creía que el peso de los brazos de Corey se sentía bien contra su cuerpo, como si encajara con algo que a él le faltaba. Resolución que le asustó, pero negarlo sería muy hipócrita de su parte.

—¿Porque haces esto?—. Preguntó al fin Dorian, cuándo reunió cada gramo de valor. Si bien no era muy adepto a temas románticos, podría captar algunas señales y el no necesitaba otra cosa más que respuestas.

—¿Hacer qué?—. Pregunto de vuelta Corey, la frase era demasiado ambigua como para tirar flechas a ver cuál daba en el blanco.

—Darme estas señales Corey, tratarme _"demasiado"_ bien, sé que eres buena persona pero me confundes como la mierda—. Expresó angustiado y con las orejas calientes. El corazón del pelinegro se había saltado un latido.

 _"¿Podría él estar sintiendo lo mismo que yo?"_ —. Se preguntaba el de negro; con un dejo de esperanza impropio de alguien que no encontraba viable hacerse muchas expectativas de nadie para no resultar decepcionado.

—Sobre eso, Dorian... —Comenzó Corey, de pronto se sentía algo nervioso, como si hubiesen pillado a un niño cometiendo una travesura. No era muy bueno a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos por lo que su mente se volvió un lío. No obstante, tampoco dio tiempo a que Corey pudiese decir demasiado con las luces siendo saboteadas. Bendito fuera Max y su pésimo sentido de la oportunidad.

—¡Otra vez las luces! ¿Y si alguien más muere? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?—. Dorian había entrado en el modo angustia de nuevo.

—Quédate aquí, voy a resolver eso y regreso—. Determinó Corey. Quién ya se esperaba que Dorian lo detuviera a toda costa.

—¿Pero estás loco? ¡En ese lugar encontraron el cuerpo del azul! ¡No puedes ir! —. Expresó el rosado empuñando el traje Corey con fuerza. Sabía que Dorian estaba muy preocupado; pero Corey no podía perder su enfoque como impostor por más que quisiera quedarse a su lado.

—No creo que pase algo en el mismo lugar, además, si nos quedamos a oscuras será peor para nosotros—. Habló el de negro, apartando las manos del chico con suavidad.

—Entonces voy contigo—. Afirmó Dorian, haciendo un amago de levantarse pero Corey lo detuvo. Fue algo bueno dado que sus piernas empezaron a fallarle.

—Mírate, estás temblando. Será un inconveniente así que mejor quédate, yo vendré por ti enseguida—. Demandó, pero cuándo fue su turno de irse, Dorian se aferró a su brazo con fuerza.

 _"Mierda"_ —. Farfulló en su mente, entonces hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para detener toda voluntad de Dorian por seguirlo: Plantarle un beso. Fue algo fugaz pero certero; ambos quedaron en shock por el segundo que le tomó a Corey volver al presente e irse del sitio, dejando a un Dorian muy impresionado y sin habla.

 _"¡Infiernos! No debí hacer eso"_ —. Se recriminó el de negro, de pie en medio del pasillo aledaño. Corey peinó su cabello con las manos como gesto exasperado; ahora se preguntaba si lo había hecho por la presión del momento o porque en realidad quería probar sus labios. Pronto su mente quedó en blanco cuando respiró profundamente, ajustó su casco y con una mirada fría salió en la dirección al cuarto de electricidad.

Atravesando con cautela el almacén, Corey se cruzó con algunos tripulantes que iban en grupo a arreglar la luz; decidió quedarse cerca del bidón de gasolina para observar y planear su estrategia. Además para ser visto, lo que en un futuro cercano sería una evidencia perfecta para salvar su pellejo. Mientras hacia el amago de abrir el recipiente, observó de reojo como se integraban al grupo amarillo y verde.

—Dejé una tarea pendiente en administración, ya regreso—. Alcanzó a escuchar Corey y luego, el de amarillo trotó en dirección contraria. Ese lapso de segundo le valió para escabullirse detrás del montón de cajas metálicas ubicadas en el centro de la habitación para seguir al hombre. Una vez en la entrada, accedió al mapa en su muñeca para cerrar las puertas del almacén y la sala central. Con tantas personas en electricidad no quedaba mucho tiempo para hacer su trabajo. Cuando las luces se encendieron maldijo en silencio, apurando sus dedos para encerrar a cualquiera dentro del cuarto de electricidad. Entonces se adentró en administración, donde el amarillo luchaba por pasar una tarjeta.

—¿Es difícil esa prueba?—. Preguntó Corey con visible curiosidad mientras que desprendía de su uniforme, una especie de disco en color negro.

—Si la pasas muy rápido se reinicia y debes volverla a pasar—. Respondió el de amarillo, un poco descolocado porque había visto al de negro hacía un par de minutos en almacén. Se recordó a sí mismo sin embargo, que el hombre ayudó a limpiar su nombre en la reunión.

—Déjame intentarlo—. Corey se colocó a su lado, accediendo antes al artefacto que había retirado y pulsando un botón en el que se inició una cuenta regresiva desde el número cinco —¿Puedes sostenerlo? Es un cronómetro—. Mintió. El tripulante accedió sin preguntar demasiado, pues si bien le pareció extraño que tras darle el aparato, se apartara, no tuvo ninguna oportunidad para pensar que algo estaba mal; porque cuándo el conteo marcó cero, se abrió un pequeño compartimento del cual salió disparada una cuchilla retráctil, misma que atravesó el vidrio del casco del hombre hasta el cerebro; matándolo _ipso facto_.

Corey tomó el mecanismo y se apresuró a salir de la habitación tras haberse cerciorado que la cámara no estuviese encendida. Respiró hondo y salió rumbo a la sala principal, donde tomaría el camino a su derecha. Necesitaba descargar unos datos y repasar los que había hackeado, ese era su plan siempre y cuando nadie reportará ningún cuerpo.

Ubicado en la sala de armería, donde se supone que los tripulantes deben principalmente limpiar el espacio de la basura flotante, en una esquina se hallaba lo que Corey estaba buscando. Procedió a hacer el mismo tratamiento que con el panel de control direccional de la nave: acceder a la base de datos de años anteriores. Al momento de revisar toda la información recaudada; Corey cayó de rodillas. Su estado de shock fue tal que tuvo que hacer lo imposible por no romperse, pues leer los nombres de sus padres en los registros de aquel juego maldito era motivo suficiente para que toda su entereza se quebrara.

 _"Hacemos esto por ti, hijo"_ —. Recordó las últimas palabras de mudar ¿Hacer qué? ¿Morir por mí? Se preguntó con rencor y una profunda tristeza. Pero no pudo dar rienda suelta a sus emociones como quería, la voz mecánica les ordenaba reunirse y él debía buscar a Dorian. Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta sobre algo importante: tenía algo que proteger.


	6. Capítulo 6

Aquella voz mecánica se había convertido en un faro de desgracias dentro de la nave. Dorian al escucharla saltó sobre su sitio angustiado; su cerebro le gritaba que saliera corriendo como la mierda de ahí, pero significaba romper su promesa con Corey y eso no estaba ni siquiera debatiéndolo como plausible. Solo encogió su cuerpo hacia la esquina, como si fuese a fusionarse con la pared en un acto que desafiaba a la física. Al menos así conseguiría pasar desapercibido hasta que Corey llegara.

El de negro bajó trotando, pasando a algunos tripulantes que corrieron por su lado desesperados. La nueva situación no le afectaba tanto como querer que Dorian estuviese a salvo. Por lo que encontrarlo en el mismo sitio en parte lo hizo sentirse aliviado y nervioso; entre ellos había quedado una conversación pendiente. Corey se acercó con lentitud para no asustarlo, aunque al final quién terminó descolocado fue él cuándo Dorian lo atrajo para besarlo en un movimiento que fue imposible advertir.

Por miedo, angustia o el alivio de ver al hombre a su lado. Dorian no supo cuál emoción lo movió para actuar de manera tan desvergonzada. Tampoco se estaba arrepintiendo al su boca estar siendo invadida por la lengua del moreno con avidez. En medio del beso ambos conectaron sus miradas, la vergüenza de Dorian llegaba hasta su cuello y se perdía en los espasmos extraños que surcaban todo su cuerpo. Se asustó por un instante pues la expresión tan seria de Corey distaba demasiado de aquellos movimientos experimentados; sabía que tenía la culpa por haber sido el que iniciara, pero ni en sus sueños más íntimos se imaginó ser tan audaz y ahora que de su boca salían sonidos lascivos, le asustaba que el chico tuviese una idea equivocada sobre él.

Corey encontró en la mirada perdida del chico una inexperiencia que le resultaba embriagante. Sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos y no dejó espacio a ningún otro pensamiento que no fuera tomar todo lo que Dorian estaba dispuesto a darle en aquella caricia que amenazaba su cordura y su sentido de la responsabilidad ante el hecho de tener que reunirse con los demás tripulantes.

—Si vas a recibirme así cada vez, arreglaré las luces las veces que sean necesarias—. Comentó el de negro con una sonrisa ladina mientras observaba como Dorian luchaba por recomponer su imagen luego de haberle regalado unos sonidos lujuriosos que iban a quedar en sus pensamientos por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

—Pero qué... —. Dorian balbuceó para luego golpear ligeramente el hombro de Corey y cubrir su rostro rojo. —Iba a decir lo siento por ser un desvergonzado pero eres peor que yo —. Se quejó, compartiendo la complicidad de su sonrisa socarrona.

—Supongo que ahora no voy a estar confundiéndote—. Dijo el moreno mientras guardaba un mechón rosado del chico en su oreja —Mis intenciones quedaron bastante claras con este beso, aunque quizá no sea suficiente supongo—. Meditó con seriedad sujetando su barbilla. Dorian fue inconsciente de haberse mordido el labio inferior apenas Corey dejó abierta una oportunidad a que el momento se repitiera.

—¿Puede ser ahora?—. Preguntó enseguida Dorian, maldiciendo a su cerebro y sus pensamientos revueltos. A Corey le pareció tierno que el chico frunciera el ceño con la pregunta, más no lo hizo esperar demasiado; él también quería hacerlo. Fue rápido dado que luego corrieron a la sala principal.

El sentimiento de culpa hizo mella en Dorian; nada más llegar notó que el ambiente tenso había empeorado. Algunos tripulantes estaban sentados sujetando sus cabezas; otros caminaban de un lado a otro con expresiones llenas de miedo. Entonces cayó en cuenta que alguien más fue asesinado y se sintió mal por estar feliz con la relación sin nombre que estaba surgiendo entre él y Corey. Agradeció al cielo que estuviesen vivos pues en el momento que se separaron pudo haber ocurrido cualquier cosa a alguno. Dorian también quería proteger a Corey.

Quién lucía blanco como una hoja de papel era el de verde. El hombre había estado con el amarillo hacía poco tiempo; antes que las luces se apagaran y quedara encerrado en el almacén. Fueron escasos los minutos que les tomó a los demás compañeros restablecer la electricidad y pudo ir en busca del hombre, sin embargo, nadie lo preparó para encontrarlo casi decapitado sobre la mesa. Era una imagen tan mórbida que incluso le había robado su carisma y buen humor. Ahora solo era como un alma que no se hallaba dentro de su cuerpo.

—¿Que ha pasado?—. Preguntó Corey a ningún tripulante en específico.

—Ha vuelto a suceder—. Dijo la chica de traje naranja. —Verde encontró a amarillo en administración —. Informó. Corey fingió estar muy sorprendido y tras hacer unas cuentas rápidas, notó que faltaba alguien más. Observó a Max de reojo y pudo vislumbrar como las comisuras de su boca se alzaban. Había sido un mínimo gesto que le puso los pelos de punta.

—Creo que es hora de emitir un juicio o vamos a seguir muriendo—. Dijo el blanco y el de rojo aprovechó sus palabras para tomar ventaja.

—Pues yo creo que está bastante claro quién es el culpable aquí ¿no, verde?—. Masculló con malicia. El hombre solo atinó a levantarse para ofrecerle un puñetazo.

—¡¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?! ¡Yo no lo maté!—. Vociferó el mencionado. Max no se quedó con el golpe y lo devolvió con el doble de fuerza hasta que el blanco y Corey intervinieron para apartarlos.

—Esto no es un ring de boxeo, basta—. Habló Corey, sujetando a Max por el brazo con fuerza.

—El empezó —. Escupió soltando el agarre del hombre de un manotazo. —Como sea, el blanco tiene razón. Pero piensen ¿Quién estuvo todo el tiempo con el amarillo? —. Todos de inmediato centraron su vista en el verde.

—Me crucé con algunos en el almacén y los vi juntos—. Dijo Corey asombrado. No podía creer que sus tácticas de manipulación estaban surgiendo efecto.

—Eso es verdad, yo también los había visto antes— Estuvo de acuerdo la de naranja. Y todos en su interior respiraron aliviados por haber encontrado al culpable, aunque no estuviesen ni cerca del verdadero —Deberíamos hacer una votación—. Sugirió. La mayoría asintió puesto que varios no estaban del todo seguros si el verde era el responsable.

—A ver, a ver, ¿Están hablando enserio? Ni siquiera hay pruebas tangibles. Amarillo y yo encontramos el primer cuerpo. Esto no tiene ningún sentido—. Refutó el verde.

—El único sentido que le veo es que quizá lo hayas silenciado para tu beneficio; son diez las personas que son seleccionadas para entrar en _Among US_ y ya solo quedamos siete ¿Dónde está el otro si no es que muerto también probablemente? ¿Qué si amarillo sospechaba de ti y te lo has cargado?—. Max terminó su monólogo con un golpe en la mesa molesto. Todos empezaron a sacar cuentas de los presentes y se aterraron, en verdad faltaba alguien más el cual ni habían notado. Resolución que cambió por completo el pensamiento de aquellos inseguros.

Dorian no podía estar más conmocionado; debido a su naturaleza honesta, el hecho de presenciar tal disputa en contra de un posible asesino que actuaba demasiado bien para engañar a todos o cabía la posibilidad de que no fuese él, era un choque brutal de realidad. Cosas como esas las veía en las películas, no existía un manual de supervivencia antes tales situaciones porque cada quién asumía y reaccionaba de maneras muy diversas. De pronto sus pensamientos saltaron en voz alta.

—¿Y si no es él? ¿Qué pasa si es alguien más?—. Preguntó asustado. Corey se acercó a Dorian y puso una mano en su hombro.

—No podemos dejar que se quede siendo el principal sospechoso—. Su voz era suave pero segura, el de rosado suspiró algo tembloroso. No podía luchar contra esa lógica.

Max tomó la delantera para empezar la votación; Dorian miró por el rabillo del ojo a Corey cuando este levantó la mano al estar de acuerdo con echar de la nave al verde. Tragó en seco cuando fue su turno y por alguna razón se sentía terrible levantar la suya, sin embargo lo hizo. La desconfianza que sin saberlo Max se había encargado de difundir, estaba influyendo sobre su fe en la humanidad. Todos comenzarían pues a ser partícipes de aquella telaraña de engaños y falsedad que poco a poco iría envolviéndolos hasta que fueran cayendo.

El de verde rogó por su vida, declarándose inocente entre gritos llenos de rabia e impotencia. Golpeaba la puerta por la cual sería expulsado para que lo dejaran entrar nuevamente, pero de nada sirvió. Su sentencia fue unánime y todos apelaban por su propio sentido del peligro para salvarse aun si eso significaba lanzar al vacío a alguien. Lo que nadie ahí sabía a diferencia de los impostores, era que aquella información estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Empezando porque ni siquiera estaban en el espacio.

—Supongo que esto es todo—. Dijo Dorian, siendo incapaz de creerse sus palabras. Solo podía mirar con atención la compuerta que los separaba del asesino cerrarse, inquieto. Algo que le decía que no había terminado.

Por otro lado el de verde observó los alrededores de la sala donde se encontraba, era la misma por la cual llegaron; no entendía muy bien así que decidió buscar alguna pista que le señalara que iba a ser de él ahora. Pero no había nada salvo una puerta que poco después se abrió, dando paso a dos agentes de _Innersloth_.

—¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Escúchenme! ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo! Por favor, permítanme otra oportunidad de jugar seré... —. Pero las palabras murieron en su boca cuando uno de los hombres sacó un arma.

—V504 no es un sujeto funcional para _Among US_ , proceda—. Le indicó quién parecía el líder. El verde palideció con una idea siniestra formándose en su cabeza.

—¿Cómo que eliminarme? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué es _Among US_ en realidad?— Sus dudas nunca serían resueltas; lo supo tras el disparo que detendría su mundo para toda la eternidad.


	7. Capítulo 7

La mayoría de los que abordaban _The Skeld_ celebraron con júbilo la expulsión de quiénes creyeron era el impostor, Max fue el encargado de subir la moral en el grupo para obtener crédito y asegurar su inocencia desde su estado más neutral. Siendo quién dejó muy claro que todos habían sido partícipes en aquella importante decisión. Algunos se lo creyeron más que otros, sin embargo, aún no llegaban a estar tan divididos. Cosa que en parte resultaba poco beneficiosa para los verdaderos impostores.

Dorian pertenecía al bando incrédulo; no es que tuviese la habilidad de Corey para leer a las personas, pero las palabras del verde rondaban en su cabeza trayendo como consecuencia cierto malestar a nivel de ánimo. Es decir, casi ni habían dejado que se explicara del todo bien antes que la mayoría votase en su contra. Se sentía terrible recordar que había formado parte de eso.

Corey notaba la incomodidad del rosado o más bien la desconfianza que provenía de todo su cuerpo. No lo culpaba cuando él incluso se aprovechó de su influencia para su propio beneficio, hecho que se sentía como la mierda a decir verdad. Corey no reparaba en los daños colaterales, hasta que Dorian volvió estos un sentimiento de culpa que empezaba a corroerlo.

—¿Dónde quieres ir ahora?—. Preguntó el de negro al acercarse a Dorian, quién le devolvió la mirada con algo que pudo reconocer como consternación. El juego le estaba afectando más de lo que debería y sus en sus ojos lo notaba. Como si estuviera a una advertencia de la voz mecánica para tener otro ataque de pánico.

—No lo sé, supongo que ahora estamos seguros pero siento que no es así. Como sea soy un poco paranoico, no me prestes atención. Solo vamos a un lugar seguro ¿sí?—. Pidió el chico con voz suave. El corazón del moreno palpitó con un fuerte deseo de protección que fue inevitable ocultar cuando lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó fuera de la sala principal hacia reactor.

El sitio estaba solo por lo que Corey se sintió decidido a consolar a Dorian; tomándolo por la cintura lo llevó a un rincón, donde lo abrazó y acarició su cabello con calma. El rosado abrió los ojos impresionado por la acción del moreno, es decir, aunque se habían besado Dorian seguía siendo muy ajeno al romanticismo. Fueron apenas segundos de reticencia ya que poco después se escondió en el cuello de Corey.

Lo mismo ocurría con el de negro; quién de pronto pareció más avergonzado por aquel abrazo antes que habérselo comido a besos momentos antes. Corey estaba cambiando, cosa que en el fondo agradecía pues era un claro recordatorio que seguía siendo un humano con sentimientos. A lo largo de los años, con el entrenamiento Corey perdió parte de su sensibilidad, obteniendo buenos resultados para ciertas cosas que no incluyeran la empatía. Ahora podía ofrecer un gesto sincero sin sentirse un bicho raro.

—¿Estás mejor? — Preguntó Corey tras haberse separado un poco del chico; acariciando su mejilla con la yema de sus dedos. Dorian levantó la mirada y le sonrió.

 _‘’Bueno miren, señor seriedad en verdad tiene un lado lindo’’_ —. Pensó con gracia mientras asentía. Dorian creía que se había acostumbrado demasiado a ser cuidado por el chico en momentos difíciles a diferencia de Corey, quién siempre se mantenía sereno. Era cierto que cada persona reaccionaba a su manera frente a circunstancias que lo sacaban fuera de su zona de confort, pero debía admitir que era increíble la firmeza del chico.

—Siempre preguntas por mí, pero no has expresado cómo te sientes al respecto de todo lo que está pasando aquí, Corey. Puedes hablar conmigo también ¿sabes?—. Dorian se animó esta vez a ser quién acariciara el rostro del contrario. Él tenía mucha experiencia en cuanto a ocultar emociones; siempre lo hacía con su padre para que no se preocupara por nada, así no tuviese para comer al día siguiente. Al final del día, buscaba una solución temporal pero los sentimientos aguardados quedaban latentes.

Corey le dedicó una mirada que Dorian creyó triste, fueron un par de segundos fugaces pero bastaron para notarlo. Tal como si Corey estuviese lidiando con mucho pero ni siquiera pensaba darle una pista. El de negro se mantuvo en silencio; era muy descabellado decirle algo a Dorian cuando todavía no terminaba su función, mucho menos teniendo otros ojos sobre ellos.

Danna había entrado junto con el blanco a la sala de reactor y si bien los chicos no estaban haciendo nada que no estuviese dentro del horario todo público; ambos se apartaron como si los hubiesen descubierto. La chica de violeta notó el ambiente extraño, sin embargo, no lo otorgó a las sospechas referentes con los asesinatos. Más bien era algo romántico, lo que afirmaba el hecho que nunca tuvo la oportunidad desde el principio con el de negro.

—Espero no haber interrumpido algo importante, solo veníamos a hacer algunas tareas—. Dijo la chica dirigiéndose al tablero ubicado a la derecha, mismo que debía accionar ordenando los números que darían inicio al reactor. Dorian revisó su brazalete cayendo en cuenta que tenía la mismas tareas que el de blanco y la de violeta.

—No has interrumpido nada, también tengo esas misiones ¿Tú Corey? —. Preguntó Dorian al chico con una fingida alegría dado que de no ser por la aparición de esos dos tripulantes, su conversación con el de negro quizá tendría un resultado diferente. Iba a ser así de todas formas, solo que Dorian no estaría preparado para ello.

—Sí, también las tengo. Ya sabes, tengo memoria retentiva, no necesito revisar mi mapa—. Se jactó en modo de burla hacia Dorian, recibiendo una mirada indignada. Corey seguía tomándole el pelo con lo de revisar el reloj cada dos por tres. Al menos el juego entre ellos evitó que los otros dos sospecharan de Corey. Claro que este no contaba con el factor sorpresa del blanco revisando la barra de tareas en el reloj.

El de blanco no conocía del todo al grupo, no obstante, a raíz de los acontecimientos había llegado a un par de conclusiones que empezó a tomar en cuenta para su investigación privada. Al igual que Dorian, este no creía que con votar al verde se había acabado el asunto con los impostores. En la reunión hubo un tripulante que no apareció, él había visto al marrón haciendo tareas antes que la voz mecánica demandara su presencia en la sala principal. ¿Por qué no llegó nunca a la reunión si no fuese porque alguien se deshizo de él previo a ese hecho? Tenía bastante sentido, como también que el verdadero impostor les mintiera en la cara solo para deshacerse de quién fuera un obstáculo.

Siguiendo su instinto, notó que su reloj mostraba una barra de tareas. Suponía que era una forma de registro para cada tripulante o más bien para los agentes de Innersloth que comprobarían si mentías o no sobre hacer el trabajo asignado. Esta barra subía a medida que cada uno cumplía su misión; por lo que pensó que en ese momento, siendo que a todos les había tocado hacer lo mismo, podría probar su teoría.

Danna y Dorian pasaron primero a ordenar los número que activarían el reactor de la nave; seguido el de blanco quién se cercioró que en efecto tenía razón. Corey estaba preparado para hacer su próximo asesinato si el de blanco seguía enfrascado en el reloj por lo que a propósito fue de último. Por alguna razón le causó gracia su rostro pálido. Mientras él seguía anonadado en su sitio, Dorian ayudaba a la de violeta memorizando las teclas del tablero frente al motor.

—Debería darte créditos. Como tripulante eres excelente, me has descubierto—. Le susurró con voz algo siniestra. El de blanco solo atinó a girar lentamente su cuello; al ver la expresión casi maligna en el rostro de Corey ni siquiera pensó en reaccionar de otra forma: correr por su vida.

—¿Pasó algo? —. Preguntó Dorian impresionado por la reacción del hombre. Corey se encogió de hombros negando.

—Sigan en lo suyo, veré que ha pasado—. Dijo entretanto corría sobre los pasos del blanco. Dorian asintió ya que al menos no lo había dejado solo de nuevo. Así podría entender porque Danna se había mostrado tan afligida aquella vez en navegación.

Corey apresuró el paso apenas dejó el área. El eco de los pares de pisadas formando una cacofonía de terror que auguraba nada bueno para el tripulante que solo pensaba en advertir a los demás lo más pronto posible. Pero fue interceptado por el dispositivo que Corey lanzó al suelo y que atravesó su pierna con el filo de la cuchilla retráctil.

El blanco se retorció en el piso gritando de dolor, lo que no sabía el tripulante era que las paredes a su alrededor fueron construidas para el beneficio de los impostores; con lo cual por más que gritara, no sería escuchado. Corey se acercó y lo arrastró al ala médica en vista que no era conveniente que encontraran su cuerpo en pleno pasillo.

—¡¿Por qué nadie viene?! — Gritó el hombre desesperado. Su garganta amenazaba con romperse y ni siquiera alguien se había acercado a ver que infiernos sucedía.

—Nadie va a escucharte, así es esto—. Musitó Corey, encogiéndose de hombros con una expresión imperturbable en el rostro. Cerró la puerta de la habitación con un tecleo rápido, el de blanco ya estaba arrastrándose lejos de él.

—Tú... ¿Por qué haces esto?—. El tripulante pensó que si buscaba el punto de quiebre en su modus operandi, quizá, el de negro sintiera empatía y le perdonara la vida. Hecho que muy en el fondo no creía demasiado pero valía la pena intentar. Al menos el hombre parecía meditarlo; solo que la mente de Corey había volado demasiado lejos.

\----

_Por aquel entonces no sabía siquiera donde estaba situado en el mundo. De un momento a otro había quedado solo y vacío, salvo por Joseph, a quién no conocía de nada pero creyó en sus palabras como última instancia para recobrar su cordura. El hombre de treinta, era el presidente de Innersloth así que fue bastante obvio su destino en la aplicación militar._

_Tener que adaptarse a dejar de estudiar libros de texto para aprender estrategias útiles en una guerra, no fue fácil. No obstante, cuando el entrenamiento se tornó extraño y oscuro, comenzaron sus sospechas. Corey había pasado de planear un ataque silencioso a dominar la manipulación y mentiras en grupo. Si bien no era el único, algo resultaba distinto. Al menos dos de seis lograban pasar las pruebas; nadie le explicó nunca por qué solo regresaba uno._

_A nivel académico Corey resaltaba por ser de la élite, no por nada era también entrenado por el presidente. Razón por la cual cuándo llegó el momento para pasar el examen final y Joseph dijo que aún no estaba listo, a todos incluyéndose, le pareció una decisión incongruente._

_—Vuelve a casa y prepárate. Lo necesitarás para el examen final—, Le dijo con su rostro pétreo. Corey creyó que había algo debajo de aquellas palabras, pero no supo que era. Hasta que regresó a casa. Esto Fue el inicio de su verdadera preparación. Al encontrar aquel escondite en la habitación de sus padres, Corey atravesó distintas emociones: rabia; impotencia, dolor y odio. En las carpetas se encontraba la investigación que sus padres llevaban a cabo para desenmascarar al gobierno y a Innersloth como cómplices de aquel proyecto._

_Con portátil en mano, Corey vio cada CD que con diligencia sus padres habían grabado. Desde material gráfico de lo que sucedía dentro y fuera de las distintas naves, hasta sus testimonios como participantes de Among US. La determinación de ambos fue lo que impulsó a Corey a terminar lo que ellos empezaron..._

_Video012 — Interrogatorio (Proyecto Impostor)_

_[Voz de Cordelia]: —Tomando en cuenta las averiguaciones que hemos hecho ¿Qué puedes decirnos acerca de esto?—. Preguntó la mujer mientras pasaba a través de la mesa un folio a alguien que portaba un uniforme de Innersloth pero por su imagen borrosa no supo quién era._

_[Voz distorsionada]: —En principio era un programa piloto para entrenar hombres que sirvieran en la guerra; luego fue absorbido por la KGB y cambiado. Ahora se le conoce como Proyecto Impostor—, Empezó a explicar el hombre. —Buscan jóvenes para adiestrarlos en función de planes de inteligencia de la KGB para luego ser plantados en diferentes regiones como espías._

_[Voz de Cordelia]: —Entonces, si la KGB, siendo del comité de seguridad del estado está involucrada, ¿Qué tiene que ver Innersloth en todo esto?— Inquirió la mujer con firmeza._

_[Voz distorsionada]: —Ellos son el conducto—, El hombre tomó el lápiz que Cordelia le ofreció y comenzó a garabatear. El ángulo de la cámara se movió más cerca, enfocando el dibujo del interrogado._

_Había hecho tres círculos conectados con un triángulo: El primero señalaba al presidente del país y su gabinete de gobierno, el segundo a la KGB, por último estaba Innersloth. Dentro de ese triángulo, escribió "AMONG US"_

_[Voz distorsionada]: —¿Ahora entiende porqué fue creado este juego?—. Inquirió casi con gracia, como si fuese demasiado evidente y por ello pasaba desapercibido —Among US y su prestigiosa copa no es más que el jefe final de este proyecto—Se encogió de hombros visiblemente perturbado. Cuando tomó el puesto, nunca se imaginó el peso que tendría que cargar sobre sus hombros, siguió explicando entonces: — Los impostores son proporcionados por Innersloth para que demuestren tanto sus habilidades físicas como mentales, se supone que un agente Inner es la principal materia prima humana de la KGB para sus operaciones._

_[Voz de Cordelia]: —¿Qué sucede si ninguno de los impostores está a la altura del procedimiento de las naves? —. Pese a que la imagen estaba borrosa, se podía ver como la silueta del hombre adoptaba una posición resignada, apoyado en la mesa mientras se pasaba las manos por el rostro._

_[Voz distorsionada]: —Nadie vive para contarlo, son contadas las ocasiones donde algún tripulante queda vivo y para mantener en silencio lo que sucede dentro, le hacen una dura sesión de hipnosis hasta que no recuerdan nada—. Respondió con voz amarga._

_[Voz de Cordelia]: —Gracias por ayudarnos, Joseph… —. Fue lo último que dijo la madre de Corey antes que la grabación terminara. Entonces en ese momento el muchacho entendió por qué regresó a casa y también su participación en la próxima copa de Among US._

—¿Por qué lo hago?—. Corey devolvió la pregunta al de blanco mientras se acercaba, al hombre no le quedaba más espacio para retroceder. —Eso no lo entenderías, al fin y al cabo también estás aquí solo por fama. Yo en cambio, pretendo terminar con este infierno de una vez por todas—. Expresó con calma mientras tomaba su cabeza y la volteaba con un rápido movimiento que terminaría con su vida.

—¿Qué has hecho?—. La voz trémula del otro lado de la puerta, dejó a Corey aturdido en su sitio, sobre el cuerpo inerte del tripulante que había asesinado y que Dorian había visto.


	8. Capítulo 8

Tanto Danna; la chica de violeta, como Dorian, habían cometido un gran error al subestimar la tarea del reactor. Parecía fácil a simple vista, bastaba con memorizar un patrón y repetirlo para accionar el artefacto, no obstante, el rumbo de la conversación se había tornado algo incómodo entre ambos y el hecho de retener en su mente aquella guía era simplemente demasiado trabajo. Si bien el rosado buscaba la forma de sentirse proactivo, le suponía un gran esfuerzo cuando solo podía pensar en la confesión de la chica.

—Me interesó desde el primer momento que lo vi—, Comenzó ella con lo que Dorian reconoció como pesar e incluso impotencia. —Pero entonces se sentó a tu lado y fue imposible acercarme a él —. Se encogió de hombros —Cuando estábamos juntos en Navegación sentí su rechazo y por ello mi reacción —. Dijo al fin, como si le hubiese supuesto gran fuerza de voluntad. Dorian no dejó de sentirse algo molesto por como ella había sido parte del complot del rojo para hacerle pasar por un momento difícil, al punto que estuvo a punto de arrepentirse de su decisión por participar en el juego.

—¿Entonces por qué tuviste que tratarme así antes? Yo ni siquiera te conocía, mucho menos a él—. Expresó su descontento, con lo cual la chica se separó del tablero para prestarle mayor atención. Esa era la razón del porqué se estaban retrasando en la tarea en un principio.

—Tenía envidia ¿Bien? además no conocía a nadie y... Lo siento, esa ni siquiera es una excusa decente—. Danna se disculpó con sinceridad, haber estado a solas con Dorian fue suficiente para entender que su crush con Corey no tenía futuro. El de negro estaba con el pelirosa y solo podía hacerse a un lado por el bien de su salud mental.

Habiendo aclarado aquellos puntos, ambos siguieron con la misión ahora más concentrados. Dorian terminó primero; entonces se percató que entre la plática con la de violeta además de su ensayo y error en torno a activar el reactor, Corey estaba tardando demasiado. No entendía que lo pudiese estar ocupando tanto tiempo, quizá sus tareas, sin embargo, las hacían juntos desde el inicio ¿Le habría pasado algo? El pensamiento enseguida lo puso alerta y quiso ir en su búsqueda.

—Saldré a buscarlos, nos encontraremos luego. Termina eso por el amor de dios—. Danna asintió rápidamente, se sentía desesperada por terminar de una buena vez su tarea, para su desgracia nadie podía ayudarla o hacerla en su lugar dado que era la regla principal del juego. El rosado salió de la sala, sin tener idea a lo que se enfrentaría.

Caminando por el pasillo que conducía hacia el ala médica, Dorian se topó con un rastro de sangre que lo descolocó por completo. Se suponía que el impostor estaba fuera de la nave, sin embargo, su instinto pocas veces fallaba y necesitaba asegurarse que lo que sea que estuviese tras esa puerta no era más que algún problema con su visión. Sus manos temblaban al momento de acceder al tablero de interruptores y su corazón se detuvo al ver a Corey sobre el cuerpo donde terminaba aquel rastro de sangre.

—Tú... ¿Qué has hecho?—. Preguntó Dorian, su voz átona y la palidez de su rostro solo eran la indicación externa de lo que en realidad no podía describir en mejores palabras que buscar una explicación a la terrible escena que presenciaba.

Corey no contaba con aquel factor sorpresa que desestabilizó su mundo. El de negro se alejó del cuerpo y retrocedió unos pocos pasos como reflejo al haber sentido una fuerza invisible empujándolo. La última vez que se mostró tan afectado por una situación así de intensa fue durante la muerte de sus padres, sin embargo, parecía que el tiempo hubiese retrocedido para recordarle todas esas malas sensaciones. El tiempo se detuvo alrededor de los chicos, el de negro no podía hablar; las palabras de pronto se esfumaron y su cerebro quedó completamente en blanco ¿Qué podía decirle? No es como si su posición estuviese lejos del tripulante asesinado, Dorian en realidad lo encontró matándolo, no podía excusarse.

—¿Eres el impostor? ¡Durante todo este maldito tiempo...! Me siento como un completo imbécil—. Las palabras de Dorian eran puñaladas para Corey, refutarlas era hacerlo quedar mal y eso estaba fuera de cuestión.

—Esto...—, Comenzó Corey una vez que reunió el valor para responderle. —Tienes razón, a ti no voy a mentirte, es por eso que necesito que me des una oportunidad de explicarte todo, por favor—. Se acercó con intención de tomar su mano, sin embargo, el pelirosa rechazó el gesto con un manotazo. Corey lo entendía, pero no dejó de dolerle menos.

Dorian estaba en shock, no paraba de pensar que todo lo que había hecho en pro de la salud de su padre estaba saliendo como la mierda. ¿Por qué nadie le dijo que las cosas terminarían así? Con su vida pendiendo de un hilo dentro de un juego y la cereza del pastel: la persona que le gustaba era un jodido asesino. Era solo fantástico. Por favor alguien que lo golpeara para hacerlo despertar de aquella pesadilla; pero no pasó. El escenario era ese y no hubo forma ni manera de cambiarlo.

El pelirosa no pudo soportar mucho más y volcó en una esquina lo poco que había en su estómago, Corey enseguida llegó a su lado para acariciar su espalda con suavidad. Se sentía terrible ser el motivo por el cual el chico estuviera tan mal; Dorian lo observó aturdido y Corey solo pudo posar su frente en la contraria, buscando esa bondad que lo caracterizaba.

—Por favor Dorian, no estoy aquí por mi cuenta. Me han obligado a participar pero los detalles no puedo darlos aquí, tenemos que salir—. Dijo en voz baja el de negro mientras se separaba del chico. Sin embargo no contaba con que Danna seguiría los pasos del rosado.

La chica de violeta saltó de emoción cuándo pudo terminar con la tarea que tantos problemas le había dado. Ahora necesitaba ir con Dorian para seguir con las que le faltaba. Pensaba que el chico era buena persona después de todo y sería buena idea estar junto a alguien para servir de apoyo y acabar con las misiones más rápido, aun cuando no coincidieran muchas. La chica se ajustó su cinturón de herramientas y salió del sitio. Su preocupación fue tal al ver el rastro de sangre seca que se imaginó lo peor. Corrió dentro de la enfermería asustada y se encontró con el acto cruel.

—¡¿Están bien?!—. Preguntó, inclinándose cerca de Dorian. Se veía enfermo y le preocupó; claro que le aliviaba que estuviese vivo, sin embargo, las sospechas de la violeta, sin querer recayeron en las únicas personas que estaban allí.

Corey se tensó en sobremanera con la aparición de la chica, en su cabeza había maquetado su propio margen de error en caso de levantar sospechas; pero todo se le estaba saliendo de las manos muy rápido. Dorian optó por estar tan silencioso que lo asustaba. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que pudiera estar pasando por su cabeza; no quería tener que jugar sucio para poder salvarse. Corey no podía irse todavía, no así.

—¡Vamos tenemos que avisar a todos!—. Farfulló la de violeta, quién salió ansiosa de la habitación para pulsar el botón de la sala principal. Corey ayudó a Dorian a levantarse y la siguieron; navegando en el silencio más incómodo de sus vidas.

Cuando todos se reunieron nuevamente, el motivo no era más que el desalentador reporte de otro asesinato. Solo quedaban cinco personas de las cuales era natural una reacción llena de desasosiego. La mayoría pensó que habían puesto fin al tema del impostor; parecía ser que no y ahora empezaría la lucha de Corey por mantenerse dentro de la nave.

—¿Dónde has encontrado el cuerpo?—. Preguntó el rojo, fingiendo estar tan desconcertado como los demás.

—Iba a buscarlo —, La de violeta señaló a Dorian. El chico lucía algo distante, Danna pensó que seguro se debía al shock, al fin y al cabo ninguno hasta el momento se había topado con ninguno de los cuerpos anteriores—Entonces vi un rastro de sangre que llegaba hasta el ala médica, los encontré a ellos dentro, ninguno reportó hasta que bueno, entré y pasó lo inevitable —. Danna narró los acontecimientos desde su punto de vista, su tono se escuchó más acusador de lo que le hubiese gustado, sin embargo, no podía hacer mucha cosa.

El de negro apretó la mandíbula, pese a que su corazón estaba latiendo con rapidez intentó por todos los medios posibles mantenerse sereno. Algo que le complicaba la existencia tomando en cuenta que Dorian ni se atrevía a devolverle la mirada. Era hilarante desde su perspectiva, Corey tenía más miedo de la decisión del rosado que cualquier procedimiento que cayera sobre sus hombros.

—¿Es decir que hay otro impostor?—. Preguntó la de naranja —¿Qué tienen que decir al respecto ustedes dos? por favor hablen porque ahora mismo la situación no pinta nada bien para ustedes—. Inquirió la chica con tono autoritario. Corey no quería decir nada hasta que Dorian dijera su versión de los hechos. Vio al chico respirar hondo y parte de sí mismo se resignó a tener que replicar. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse de sus palabras dichas con total seguridad.

—Nosotros estábamos en reactor, cuando fui a buscarlo—, Dorian señaló a Corey, mientras le dedicaba una mirada indescriptible—.Vi el rastro de sangre, la puerta estaba cerrada y al abrirla estaba ahí el cuerpo. El blanco se había ido mucho antes que nosotros, no tiene ningún sentido que seamos los sospechosos—. Afirmó; la sala se quedó en silencio. Para sorpresa de Corey, el rosado se puso de su lado por alguna razón que seguía desconociendo. Si bien antes apeló por un voto de confianza, cualquier otro no le hubiese dado importancia.

—Esto no tiene ningún sentido, como es posible que no hayas visto algo más—. Pujó Max con el fin de dividir más al grupo de tan solo cinco personas. Pero no salió como esperaba.

—¿Buscas inculparnos por algo que no hicimos acaso? les recuerdo que por su culpa echamos de la nave a alguien inocente—. Corey señaló al rojo— ¿O quién insistió en votar y luego hacernos responsables?—Aquellas interrogantes hicieron hincapié en la duda que amenazó el juego entre los impostores.

Tras una acalorada discusión donde todos intervinieron cuanto quisieron y cuya votación terminó dividida al punto que ninguno de los presentes fue eyectado, Dorian prácticamente arrastró a Corey hacia administración. El de negro lo siguió sin poner resistencia, seguía sorprendido por la reacción del rosado. Como si no se sintiera merecedor de su bondad pues el hecho de ser un asesino seguía siendo real.

—Ahora vas a explicarme qué demonios significa todo esto Corey.


	9. Capítulo 9

Estaba demás decir que la dirección del juego _Among US_ había cambiado demasiado rápido para en ese momento, la poca estabilidad mental que poseía Joseph Thompson. Si bien era un hombre sano, cualquiera sería capaz de perder la cabeza con aquella situación que mucho no dejaba a su poder de decisión. El hombre que se despedía de su treintena, sopesaba con suma preocupación los hechos dentro de la nave por medio de una gran pantalla en su oficina mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, como si eso influyera de alguna forma en lo que ocurría.

Joseph negaba a nadie en específico cuando su teléfono comenzó a llenar los espacios vacíos de la habitación con insistencia; interrumpiendo su línea de pensamiento. El hombre palideció al ver que el remitente no era de otra persona más que el secretario del presidente de Estados Unidos. Entonces el debate consigo mismo sobre su ética y moral, lo volvía consiente de las tantas posibilidades que significaba esa llamada, también de los riesgos a tomar en cuenta.

Su presencia fue solicitada en el palacio de gobierno con carácter de urgencia. En vista que era un suicidio negarse, el director de Innersloth acudió a aquella reunión que para su sorpresa, resultó ser secreta. No había ningún miembro en representación de la KGB, pilar fundamental en _''la triada de la muerte''_ sentado en la mesa redonda. El hombre que lideraba el país se hallaba sentado frente a una lona donde se proyectaba a tiempo real el juego, su perspectiva era amplia; enfocándose sobre todo en los movimientos del segundo impostor: Max. Joseph tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—¡Joseph! bienvenido, toma asiento—. Exclamó el mandatario con una sonrisa amplia y engañosa, si no conociese la estirpe del hombre, ser engañado hubiese sido una tarea muy fácil. Joseph fingió demencia y se sentó tras estrechar la mano a modo de saludo.

—Vaya al grano señor, sabe que estoy ocupado ahora mismo—. Señaló a la pantalla con su cabeza sin abandonar el contacto visual con el mayor. Quién asintió estando de acuerdo con sus palabras.

El hombre adoptó pues una posición un tanto relajada en apariencia: sus codos apoyados en la mesa y las manos entrelazadas. Hecho que por lejos señalaba poder y dominio sin ser evidente a simple vista. Joseph se tensó cuándo la expresión del hombre se volvió concentrada; como si pesara lo que tuviese que decirle, a menos en apariencia.

—Entonces seré franco—. Joseph siguió con la mirada en dirección donde el presidente apuntaba, Max se mostraba en la pantalla, el chico miraba por las cámaras en el área de seguridad. Entonces se volvió hacia el hombre, camuflando cual profesional su preocupación por Corey. — ¿Entiendes no, Joseph?

—¿Pretende violar el reglamento del juego?—. Su tono sarcástico molestó al presidente y Joseph no pudo importarle menos en ese momento. —Mis agentes serán proporcionados al gobierno de manera honesta, todo puede cambiar de un segundo a otro dentro de la nave, es algo que nosotros no podemos controlar. Recuerde, son personas las que están participando, no robots—. Expresó su descontento a sabiendas que podía morir ahí mismo y nadie lo sabría nunca.

—Sabes, nadie es indispensable en un puesto de trabajo—, Comentó el hombre, tomando un sorbo del líquido ámbar de su vaso.

El agente captó la amenaza entre líneas y pensó que a esas alturas sería lo mejor, pero tan cansado como pudiese estarlo de su ocupación, era consciente que de hacerlo no sería con vida. Sabía demasiadas cosas que comprometían la estabilidad del país: la verdad sobre _Among US_ era una de ellas y por la cual iba a correr el riesgo o eso pensaba hasta que el mandatario volvió a abrir la boca.

—¿Tu hija es doctora no?—. Joseph se tensó y apretó con disimulo sus puños bajo la mesa. Sí, aquel hombre sabía todo sobre su vida; antes, durante y era muy posible que después luego de lo que estaba por hacer. La mención de su hija lo alertó, había sido un golpe bajo, él amaba a su hija y por ella era que quería desligarse de una vez por todas de aquella cruz que cargaba sobre sus hombros.

—Eso ya lo sabe—. Respondió él con toda naturalidad, maldiciendo el hecho de no poder advertir a su hija en caso de que notara algo extraño en el hospital.

—Por supuesto, entonces también sabes que no estás hablando con cualquier hombre, Thompson. Max tiene madera para la próxima operación, no creé este juego para que alguien viviera una historia de amor. Si sabes a lo que me refiero—. Farfulló irónico, tocando un punto sensible para el hombre.

—Sí señor, haré lo que esté en mi alcance—. Mintió, dejando el lugar con un mal sabor en su boca. Ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesto a terminar con lo que sus mejores amigos habían comenzado.

Por otro lado, en la administración de _The Skeld_ , la presión y el nerviosismo que rodeaba a los chicos podía cortarse en el aire con la hoja afilada de un cuchillo. Dorian observaba atónito a Corey pues no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado. De hecho se mareó al punto de tener que apoyarse en la mesa donde cada tripulante debía pasar su credencial para completar su registro en el juego. Juego qué, al parecer escondía algo más oscuro de lo que cualquier persona se imaginaba.

—Esa es la verdad, Dorian—. Corey peinó sus cabellos, afectado por la historia tras Proyecto Impostor. No era nada fácil cortar las esperanzas de alguien que entró al juego como último recurso para llevar una vida digna. Mucho menos cuando ese _''alguien''_ se había convertido en su primer amor a toda regla. Escuchar los sollozos del chico y no tener el valor de acercarse para consolarlo era terrible, sus manos picaban por sostenerlo y brindarle seguridad, pero sabía que tenía que darle espacio.

Dorian gimoteaba su impotencia contra el mundo en general, las alturas del poder siempre buscaban su beneficio y eso era entendible hasta cierto límite. Ese proyector rompía toda su capacidad de comprensión. Lo peor de todo, es que su molestia contra Corey era totalmente inválida ahora pues al fin y al cabo, todos dentro de esa nave eran víctimas. Mensualmente sacrificaban personas de todas partes del mundo y pensar que pudo haberse librado de aquel sorteo era un pensamiento que lo hizo sentir estúpido.

El rosado alzó la vista mientras se limpiaba los restos de lágrimas en su rostro, era primera vez que veía a Corey tan afectado por algo desde la conversación sobre la historia de sus padres. Pensar que ellos también habían participado y muerto por una causa justa que ahora su hijo pretendía llevar a cabo hasta el final, era tanto admirable como escabroso.

—Dorian, quiero que sepas algo muy importante: lamento cada segundo que tengas que pasar aquí dentro, más no me arrepiento de haberte conocido. Me gustas, y haré lo imposible por sacarte de aquí con vida. Así sea lo último que haga—. Determinó el de negro. Aquellas palabras cayeron en Dorian como una bofetada, sus vidas corrían peligro aún y él no estaba dispuesto a dejar que lo dicho por Corey se cumpliera.

Joseph Thompson llegó a su despacho hecho una furia por dentro, enseguida pidió a su agente de confianza que lo comunicaran con Corey. Mientras eso ocurría, el hombre procedió a quitarse el saco y la corbata para luego sentarse frente a la pantalla. Para su suerte los jóvenes aún seguían encerrados en aquella sala, lo que facilitaría la llegada de su mensaje al de negro.

—Ni siquiera respires, esta llamada no está ocurriendo en este momento ¿de acuerdo?—. Fue lo primero que dijo el jefe apenas obtuvo comunicación por medio de la línea segura que compartían y que debían mantener en secreto a toda costa.

—¿Qué ocurre Señor?—. Preguntó de pronto Corey a la nada, descolocando a Dorian por la extrema quietud que portaba; como si estuviese disimulando.

—El presidente quiere a Max, me ha amenazado así que juega bien tus cartas. Cuando estés seguro da el aviso, vamos a terminar con esto de una buena vez, Corey—. Demandó el hombre antes de cortar la llamada.

 _''Ok, sin presiones''_ Pensó Corey con ansiedad, su pulso se aceleró por tanto estrés que recaía sobre sus hombros, por lo que buscó a tientas la pared para recargarse un minuto. Si bien se consideraba con la entereza suficiente para llevar a cabo su plan, las circunstancias habían cambiado y el futuro ahora parecía incierto.

Dorian se preocupó y se acercó a Corey para cerciorarse que estuviese bien, motivo que reafirmaba sus sentimientos. El de negro había perdido un poco el color en las mejillas y labios, no debía ser nada sencillo estar en sus zapatos en ese momento tan cumbre, sentir el ferviente deseo de salir con vida. El de rosa se sintió inspirado por Corey y sin dar cuenta su resolución era bastante clara ahora.

—Cuéntame que sucedió para que lucieras tan enfermo, Corey. Sé que alguien hablaba contigo, por favor no me mientas—. Dorian tocó su frente con la suya para descartar una posible fiebre, por fortuna su temperatura se mantenía normal. El chico tomó entre sus manos el rostro del mayor y dejó un suave beso en las comisuras de sus labios —. También me gustas, entiendo que no eres más que otra víctima de este juego y las personas que lo crearon. Lamento la muerte de tus padres y celebro que quieras terminar con lo que ambos iniciaron. Tienes mi voto de confianza y voy a ayudarte—. La voz decidida del chico lejos de animar a Corey logró asustarlo pues el temor de que el trágico final de sus padres se repitiera, fue motivo suficiente para que el de negro se levantara del suelo como si este fuese lava.

—No, no, esto es demasiado peligroso como para involucrarte, ¡No me perdonaré si algo te pasa por mi culpa!—. Corey había tomado por los hombros a Dorian, exaltado por la repentina decisión. Al de rosado no le gustó para nada la respuesta del hombre, de hecho que le subestimara le molestó en demasía. Así que su reacción fue soltarse del agarre con un manotazo y empujar a Corey con fuerza contra la pared.

—Más involucrado que esto no puedo estar ya, Corey ¿Dónde están tus pensamientos fríos y calculadores? despierta de una maldita vez, no te estoy pidiendo permiso, voy a ayudarte lo quieras o no porque aprecio mi vida y quiero que tu estés en ella—. Concluyó, impresionando por completo al otro hombre. Dorian se separó pues con un dejo de suficiencia en su porte; no era tonto, sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, pero sus palabras eran sinceras.

—Me siento como un idiota—. Se rió un poco lastimero el de negro —Solo no quiero que se repita la historia con mis padres, lo siento si te he subestimado ¿Es normal que piense que te ves muy sexy así de molesto?—. Corey puso a raya sus emociones y solo respiró profundo, en verdad Dorian era una caja llena de sorpresas.

—Eso no va a pasar, ponme a prueba si quieres. Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco—. Se jactó, contoneándose como un pavo real en dirección a la puerta. —Ahora terminemos con las pruebas.

Lo que Corey pensó que sería el motivo perfecto para terminar con todo tipo de contacto o relación con Dorian, terminó en ellos más unidos que nunca. Ambos se querían con vida; habían pasado por mucho y esas circunstancias los hicieron más conscientes de sus sentimientos. Pero el juego aún no terminaba y todo podía cambiar en cualquier segundo. Juntos caminaron a electricidad, con Danna siguiéndolos de lejos una vez avistó sus presencias.

La chica no se había tragado la excusa de esos dos a la hora de la reunión. Algo estaban escondiendo y el área de electricidad parecía el sitio perfecto donde los impostores asesinaban. Pese a estar muy asustada, resolvió que debía arriesgarse a descartar si alguno de ellos era un asesino. Lo que no esperó encontrarse fue a los chicos en casi pleno acto sexual.

Corey en aquel momento solo observaba en silencio a Dorian cumplir con sus tareas; pero la tensión que casi los quiebra antes, se transformó en una brutal atracción. Fue recíproca dado que en algún punto sus cuerpos se movieron por sí mismos, siendo que los besos no eran suficientes sus manos no dejaron sitio donde no tocaron. Corey subió al rosado en su cintura, empotrándolo contra la pared.

—¿No deberíamos estar planeando salir de aquí con vida?—. Murmuró Dorian, soltando sonidos húmedos contra la boca del mayor. Corey sonrió seductor.

—Los besos no planeados me gustan más—. Comentó con una sonrisa. Misma que se borró y se transformó en un profundo ceño fruncido al tener que bajar a Dorian y voltearse a quien sea que los hubiese interrumpido. Perfecto, era la chica que sospechaba de ellos.


	10. Capítulo 10

Si una palabra podía quedarse corta, Danna elegiría ''incomodidad''. Porque el ambiente estaba lleno de ella y no parecía ser suficiente para los espacios vacíos que se formaron con su presencia dentro de la habitación; que si bien no era una escena necesariamente asquerosa, puesto que no se consideraba una persona homofóbica, si era duro de asimilar la realidad de un enamoramiento unilateral. Corey expresó bastante claro su descontento, las palabras no hicieron falta y Dorian no parecía muy diferente.

Pues que algún rayo cayera sobre su cabeza por haberse preocupado tanto. Nadie podía hacerla cambiar de opinión en ese punto, esos dos ocultaban algo más que solo su relación entre hombres.

Dorian aterrizó sobre sus pies de una forma literal luego de estar en una nube bastante placentera para lo que en realidad le hubiese gustado. No debió pensar que Corey siendo impostor agregaba magnetismo a su personalidad. No debió hacerlo en absoluto y sin embargo, fue inevitable y por ello fueron encontrados en aquella situación comprometedora. El chico se sentía mal por las razones incorrectas ya que, lejos de preocuparle el pensamiento de Danna, se sintió egoísta por reafirmar lo conversado con la chica en la zona del reactor momentos antes. Se sorprendió de sí mismo al encontrarse teniendo esa clase de ideas, por lo que decidió completar las misiones que le quedaban en esa área en silencio.

Sí, el silencio reinó por mucho tiempo. Uno casi cómplice y que dejaba a Corey fuera de cualquier juego entre los presentes.

La tripulante salió primero, casi como si el aire dentro de la habitación le quemara. Dejando a los chicos solos de nuevo. Dorian pensó que era una buena cosa a diferencia de Corey quién veía a la chica como un futuro problema mayor. El pelirosa lo miraba con detenimiento, al de negro le gustaba estar en su punto de mira, aunque por alguna razón sentía al chico un poco perdido.

—No sé qué pasó, solo sentí esta necesidad... —, Dorian interrumpió el hilo de sus palabras, bufando como si lo que sea que estuviese por decir escapaba de su control y raciocinio —Como sea, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Es evidente que sospecha de alguno de nosotros, sino es que de los dos —. El chico tenía bastante razón en eso, Corey pensaba qué, tomando en cuenta que la nave era demasiado grande y que las órdenes que Joseph yacían sobre sus hombros; no tenía más que idear un plan que por más que no lo quisiera, debía incluir a Dorian.

—Solo se me ocurre una cosa.  
  
  


\----

Max estaba cabreado, MUY cabreado.

No se suponía que a estas alturas, Corey siguiera en la maldita nave. No sabía a ciencia cierta lo que había hecho mal. Ya de por sí era malo ser su compañero por el simple hecho de que para nadie era un secreto su favoritismo por parte de Thompson. Sin embargo, lo peor de todo fue esa última votación. Los votos fueron demasiado divididos y para su desgracia, él había recibido algunos, lo que trajo como consecuencia que ninguno abandonara. Max se pasó las manos por el rostro, sin saber que hacer más que disimular su falta de planeación frente a las cámaras de seguridad.

Corey apareció tras su espalda poco después. Logrando que el rojo saltara sobre su sitio por la impresión. No escuchó sus pasos y se lo atribuyó a estar demasiado ensimismado con sus pensamientos. Observó al de negro en silencio antes de levantarse dispuesto a enfrentarlo; su rostro lucía igual de afectado por la situación en la nave.

—Vine a hablar contigo, no quiero que ninguno de nosotros muera—. La seriedad en su tono de voz hizo que Max se volviese precavido. A estas alturas del juego no sabía muy bien que hacer en realidad. La barra de tareas de los tripulantes no dejaba de subir y eso era una mala cosa.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te peleaste con tu noviecito?—. Se burló el de rojo con una sonrisa divertida, le costaba creer en sus palabras y a Corey se le hacía difícil penetrar esa barrera llena de sarcasmo pero que en el fondo estaba llena de inseguridades. No quería ser malo, pero la circunstancias ameritaban que jugara sus cartas por más sucias y psicológicas que resultaran.

—Creo que, al igual que yo, nunca has visto regresar de esto a muchos compañeros—. Empezó Corey, notando enseguida el cambio del lenguaje corporal de Max; pasó de ser socarrón a tocar un punto sensible. A diferencia del hombre, Corey nunca sintió apego emocional por nadie dentro de Innersloth, Joseph lo había dejado bastante claro y no era como si estuviese demasiado interesado en las personas en general. No fue tan difícil, pero Max era un caso distinto. Dentro de la agencia siempre estaba acompañado, le gustaba ser el centro de atención en el buen sentido y cuándo poco a poco su grupo inicial fue mermando, su alrededor se volvió hostil.

Max tomó una posición defensiva, como si todo su cuerpo quisiera protegerse de algo que iba más allá de su entendimiento. Las palabras de Corey resonaron en su cabeza cual cacofonía terrorífica que despertó ciertos miedos ocultos en lo más profundo de sus memorias. Fue inevitable pensar en esos días de adolescencia, cuándo creía que con solo sonreír podría comerse al mundo y formar lazos de amistad inquebrantables.

Pero la vida le fue demostrando que las cosas dentro de aquella agencia militar, estaban por lejos de ser honestas: traiciones, decepción y mentiras marchitaron su alma, volviéndolo todo lo contrario a lo que una vez fue.

Nada mejoró cuándo un día de graduación, Max paseaba por un corredor en busca de cierto agente y encontró una camilla en medio del pasillo con lo que claramente era un cuerpo. El cual lo único que lo separaba de conocer la verdad, era una delgada sábana blanca que Max retiró curioso; sus manos temblorosas descubrieron el cuerpo de Drake, su mejor amigo. Quién se suponía debía estarse graduando también. Tras casi volverse loco, la presidencia solo respondió: ''Lo asesinó un tripulante dentro de Polus, estamos investigando al responsable''.

Sin embargo, nadie nunca le volvió a dar respuestas, solo se resignó y juró que vengaría su muerte. Sin saber que en el fondo todo había sido preparado a la perfección para despertar la peor parte de su personalidad y así volverse el impostor perfecto.

—Entonces ¿Qué sugieres?—. Le preguntó al fin Max a Corey. Quién lamentaba tener que jugar sucio, pero era la única manera de congeniar con ese hombre que solo pensaba en matar tripulantes a diestra y siniestra. Previo al juego, Joseph le había dado un informe sobre el caso de Max y su amigo asesinado, lo que sirvió como catalizador para su plan.

—Hacer un doble asesinato—. Respondió con determinación.  
  


\----

Dorian había llegado al área de administración trotando; su pulso acelerado mientras deslizaba múltiples pantallas en el panel táctil frente al pase de la tarjeta de identificación. Según Corey, la mesa contenía un mapa escueto donde podría visualizar la ubicación de los demás tripulantes. Una vez tomó nota mental de los iconos que pertenecían a los tripulantes restantes, salió disparado a encontrarse con la primera: Danna.

_Minutos antes (Cuarto de electricidad)_

_— ¿Un doble asesinato? ¿Cómo lograrás reunir a los tripulantes que quedan en una misma habitación?—. Preguntó Dorian mientras terminaba la descarga de unos archivos. Corey sopesó la pregunta por un par de minutos, realmente no sabría a ciencia cierta cómo hacer tal cosa cuando lo más seguro fuera que ninguno de los tripulantes que quedaban confiaran en él._

_Todo parecía cuesta arriba en ese punto. Corey se estaba quedando sin ideas hasta que Dorian mismo lo interrumpió._

_—Encárgate de Max ¿Dónde nos encontramos?—. El de negro no tuvo tiempo para sorprenderse de la participación de Dorian, de hecho el chico tampoco. Actuaba bajo el dicho: ''En situaciones desesperadas, tomar medidas desesperadas''. Dorian quería vivir, aun con el nudo en el estómago que significaba llevar a esas dos personas a una muerte segura._

El ambiente estaba algo tenso cuándo los tres llegaron al área de seguridad, y es que no era para menos pues al menos Danna; no se terminaba de creer el hecho que Dorian les pidiera ayuda porque de pronto _''tenía miedo''_. El de rosado sabía que era una excusa que carecía del peso suficiente, sin embargo para ese punto del juego, negarse era difícil dado que todos se sentían de la misma manera.

Max desde su sitió sonrió ladino al escuchar pasos fuera del área de seguridad. El brillo de las pantallas confundía el dela hoja afilada de su cuchillo, el impostor escuchó ruidos provenientes de la alcantarilla y confiado, se levantó de la silla a la espera de cualquiera que entrara por la puerta.

—Tengo que aceptar la energía desviada del reactor, no se vallan sin mí—. Dijo la de naranja señalando dentro de la habitación, sin saber que aquellas serían sus últimas palabras.

Danna se había quedado afuera con Dorian mientras este intentaba arreglar otro desorden de cables, o era lo que intentaba hacer. Lo que resultó de todo eso fue un borrón de gritos y sangre esparcida en el suelo como una pintura digna de ser abstracta. Max cumplió con su parte del plan, mató a la de naranja pero el plan con Corey no estaba resultando, ni lo haría tampoco.

Cuando Danna entró para cerciorarse de la tripulante, se encontró con la terrible escena. La chica de violeta gritó; sacando a Dorian de sus pensamientos. El chico entró seguido de la chica y su rostro se volvió del color de una hoja de papel o peor. Ambos salieron corriendo como el infierno de ahí, dejando al de rojo sin habla. Max soltó el cuerpo y sus pies se movieron a la alcantarilla, mayor fue su sorpresa; rabia y decepción al encontrarla vacía.

Corey lo había engañado y ahora, _estaba fuera del juego._


	11. Capítulo 11

Era un plan arriesgado, Corey estaba al tanto de ello antes de tan siquiera planteárselo como una posibilidad pues, el margen de error era tan delgado que asustaba. Pero demasiadas cosas estaban en juego como para no darlo todo. Tener demasiados flancos que podían proporcionar tu muerte, no era tarea fácil. Por eso el respeto hacia un agente _Inner_ era proporcional al miedo que generaba su presencia durante cualquier misión.

Among US era por decirlo menos, un juego con muchos intereses sobre la mesa. Sobre todo en el mercado negro. Porque sí, había uno. El tráfico de impostores funcionaba como un secreto a voces dentro del gobierno. Clasificados por rangos que iban desde lo regular hasta lo elitista, un impostor que por cualquier circunstancia hubiese sido eyectado de alguna nave, pero con potencial explotable; era vendido al mejor postor para formar parte de sus escuadrones militares.

Cuándo Joseph le ofreció aquella información, Corey no podía creerlo. Parecía una mala broma con tintes mórbidos. Es decir, ya Proyecto Impostor en sí mismo era casi un cuento Dantesco. Ahora tan inhumano como la propia palabra indicaba. En ese momento las carpetas que había encontrado en la habitación de sus padres, no rezaban nada acerca del tráfico y atando cabos con las fechas se dio cuenta que las cosas fueron torciéndose demasiado. Una mala cosa para él a decir verdad. Pues su lucha auguraba ser cada vez más increíble.

El hecho que Corey sacara del camino a Max trajo como consecuencia una revolución de opiniones dentro del gobierno de Estados Unidos. El presidente no estaba para nada contento y Joseph casi podía ver puntos rojos apuntando a distintas partes de su cuerpo. La única ventaja fue la advertencia previa en la reunión que sostuvo con el mandatario y es que no era primera vez que las ecuaciones no daban resultados a favor de un impostor favorito. Lo mismo pasó con los padres del chico.

Las apuestas apuntaban en su mayoría al rojo, pues la mayoría de las veces que un agente Inner seleccionaba el color, triunfaba. Pero esa vez no fue el caso; lo que provocó que múltiples sucesos de malversación de fondos salieran a la luz dado que había tocado un punto sensible del capitalismo y los involucrados no querían perder su dinero.

Circunstancias como esas en las que nadie podía imaginarse el trasfondo de la verdadera situación; en referencia a lo que Corey buscaba lograr al participar en el juego, parecía más bien un ring clandestino donde los animales luchaban por la supremacía de poderes. Sin ser conscientes que eran vidas humanas las que peleaban. De alguna u otra manera iban a erradicarlo, Joseph nunca soportó el proyecto y no estaba dispuesto a desistir.

Corey atravesó lo más rápido que pudo el ducto de ventilación hasta el cuarto de electricidad. Apenas pudo revisar el contador de tripulantes, golpeó el suelo con impotencia. Solo eso fue lo que se permitió expresar ya que el sonido metálico lo alertó para salir de ahí cuanto antes y encontrarse con los demás. Al tiempo que la voz mecánica les ordenaba reunirse nuevamente.

— ¿Qué suce- ... —. Corey no tuvo tiempo de formular una frase coherente ya que el puño de su compañero impostor le había dado la bienvenida apenas cruzó el umbral del pasillo que conectaba con la cafetería.

Max estaba demasiado cabreado, la traición era un tema álgido que se presentó en su vida de las peores formas y de personas en las cuales en verdad llegó a confiar. Sin embargo, pese a no esperar nada, lograron decepcionarlo. Cierta envidia había sentido hacia Corey o mejor dicho, a su lealtad hacía sí mismo. No supo en qué punto de su vida quiso imitarlo, pero era como una mala copia y por eso lo golpeó. Porque se odiaba y a él también.

El de negro podía sentir y entender la frustración del hombre, de ser compañeros se esperaba el trabajo en conjunto; formar un equipo sólido que les permitiera salir con vida de ese lugar. Pero tanto como se escuchaba como el mejor de los finales, con certeza podía decir lo alejado que estaba de ser verdad. En Among US debías conocer tu papel Darwiniano porque bajar del escalón más alto de la cadena era tan sencillo como un fraude.

Dorian veía la escena con horror, pudo ver sangre en el rostro de ambos y estuvo a punto de gritar que se detuvieran, pero algo se lo impidió. No supo si era miedo o el pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza: es la forma que han encontrado para desahogarse. A fin de cuentas, Corey lo había sacado del juego por motivos egoístas compartidos. Fue sorprendente para él no sentirse mal por eso. Sin embargo, no estaba dejando de defender a Corey.

—¡Deténganse! —. Bramó el rosado. La fuerza que infringió al empujar al de rojo fue casi brutal para lo delgada de su contextura por naturaleza y aunque todo su cuerpo resintió el golpe en forma de oleadas de dolor, al menos sirvió para sacarlo del camino de Corey. Danna estaba solo en shock en medio de la sala.

—¡Hijo de puta! ¡¿A qué infiernos estás jugando?!—. Le gritó Max a Corey mientras se zafaba del cuerpo de Dorian con molestia. — ¿Tu plan era ganar esto solo no? ¡Desde un maldito principio fue tu plan!

—No sé de qué estás hablando... —. Mintió el de negro, escupiendo sangre y limpiando la comisura de su boca. Max no reconocía a la persona que hace un rato había estado decidida a ayudar.

—No alarguemos más esto, te hemos visto matar a la naranja, vete de la nave—. Esta vez quién habló fue Danna, dejando su voto a favor de una vez.

—Ah sí, aquella tripulante... Te contaré algo interesante sobre mi compañero. Él también es un impostor —. El de rojo señaló a Corey quién le dedicó una mirada imperturbable ¿Cómo era posible que estuviese tan tranquilo? Deseó poder golpearlo de nuevo —Así que no mueras antes de echarlo a él. Nos vemos en el infierno, Corey—. Dijo Max antes de irse.

Cuándo Dorian pensó que todo había terminado, las cosas dieron un giro inesperado. Danna había reaccionado tan rápido que no se dio cuenta hasta que el filo de un cuchillo rozó su cuello. La chica, temiendo por su vida, optó por lo que creyó en ese momento que era su pase libre para llegar viva a su hogar: secuestrar a Dorian. Si el chico era importante para Corey, solo tenía que amenazar su vida para poder terminar con las misiones que le quedaban.

—Si te mueves lo mato—. Determinó la chica entretanto retrocedía con el chico apresado.

Corey tampoco tuvo tiempo de prevenir el movimiento de la chica, estaba agotado por la pelea y además había jugado una carta inteligente para dejarlo impávido sobre su lugar. Dorian era importante, demasiado. Lamentaba la situación en la que se había envuelto pero había captado su señal y entonces alzó sus brazos fingiendo derrota. Los vio alejarse pues de la sala en un completo y tenso silencio. Los vio alejarse pues de la sala en un completo y tenso silencio. Hasta que tras calcular unos diez minutos, cuestión de darle seguridad a la violeta que pudiera esconderse, saboteó los comandos de comunicaciones.

No sabía cuántas tareas le quedaban a la chica pero al menos podría ganar algo de tiempo.

Danna no había abandonado la ubicación de su cuchillo sin embargo, era complicado caminar cuando no sabía qué dirección tomar. Le pidió a Dorian que golpeara su reloj para saber si el suyo era el único afectado y al darse cuenta que no, solo pudo pensar que era un sabotaje como las luces. Podría seguir las flechas que su mapa indicaba, pero era ir a ciegas sin saber que tarea debía cumplir.

—¿Por qué no arreglamos el sabotaje primero?—. Propuso Dorian, ahogado. Podía sentir como algo líquido comenzaba a correr por su cuello. Se condenó por olvidar su casco en algún lugar.

—¿Y darle nuestra ubicación? sí, claro. No soy estúpida—. Bufó.

—A este paso él nos encontrará, podemos arreglarlo y salir corriendo a donde sea que tengas que ir—. Parecía la receta perfecta para el desastre pero tenía sentido. Ambos trotaron a la sala de comunicaciones, sin tener idea que Corey aguardaba en la zona de los escudos viendo con insistencia su brazalete.

La tensión se esparcía a cada minuto que Dorian intentaba arreglar el sabotaje. Pensó en Corey y sobre cómo iban a salir de esto ahora que Danna no le despegaba la mirada ni por un segundo. Deseó que todo terminara de una vez para irse. Cuando terminó de limpiar el sonido de lo que parecía ser una estación radial, se levantó para seguir a la chica. Quién al salir cometió el error de distraerse con su mapa por el minuto que le tomó a Corey salir de escudos y apagar la luz. Dorian sintió como era apresado en un fuerte abrazo, siendo el sonido de un disparo lo que rompería el silencio y les daría una amarga victoria.


	12. Capítulo 12

Max salió de _Skeld_ con la impotencia como motivo principal de su rabia. Sentado en la recepción de la nave, comenzó a formular una buena excusa para el presidente de _Innersloth_. Confiaba en su potencial y determinación, solo necesitaba apelar por una segunda oportunidad para ser impostor y pasar el examen final de curso. Pero, tan sencillo no era pues en el tiempo que llevaba dentro de la agencia, nunca supo de algún caso aislado que presentara las mismas características.

Estaba jodido, visto desde cualquier ángulo lo estaba y además, en proporciones que ni siquiera podía imaginarse. Ser un agente _Inner_ siempre había sido su sueño, aunque a estas alturas ya no sabía si era el suyo o el de su mejor amigo al cual solo lo había seguido a ciegas. Ahora que estaba fuera del juego, no procesaba el hecho que tampoco pudo llevar el deseo del chico hasta el final de la partida.

Observó con derrota su alrededor, sopesando su futuro cercano como alguien común. Viviendo problemas comunes dentro de un vecindario igual de común. No quería nada de eso y pronto, cuando dos agentes abrieron la puerta para sacarlo de ahí, se arrepintió de su pensamiento.

—R613 no es un agente funcional para _Among US_ , por favor proceda—. Max no fue consciente de lo que se refería hasta que uno de los hombres sacó un arma. Su instinto de supervivencia lo hizo actuar rápido, siendo que ninguno de los agentes dispuestos a matarlo, se esperó que el de rojo los burlara y disparara. Uno cayó y cuándo estaba a un suspiro de matar al compañero este lo detuvo con sus palabras.

—¡Se quién lo mató! ¡A tu amigo! —. Gritó el agente. Max se detuvo _ipso facto_. Entonces se alejó del cuerpo y dedicándole una mirada amenazante al que quedaba vivo, hizo una seña para que hablara —En _Polus_ se presume que hay un asesino en serie. No lo han podido encontrar y solo se sabe que los agentes que han enviado a esa nave no han vuelto vivos—. Explicó el hombre con palabras atropelladas.

—¿Qué significa que no soy un agente funcional? —. Preguntó mientras apuntaba a la frente del agente. Cuando quiso explicarle, llamaron al hombre. Max se acercó y le arrebató el aparato sin abandonar su posición defensiva. Su expresión llena de sorpresa y horror, fue clara al escuchar las palabras de quién sea que estaba del otro lado de la línea.

_‘’El presidente quiere quedarse con R613, no lo maten. Mucho dinero está en juego’’_

En su cabeza Max repitió una y otra vez aquellas últimas palabras _‘’Mucho dinero está en juego’’_ no era tan imbécil como para no atar los cabos necesarios y llegar a la conclusión que su cabeza tenía un precio y que los agentes no eran más que enviados a hacer el trabajo sucio. Se maldijo por estar demasiado centrado en sí mismo como para no darse cuenta que la realidad que se avecinaba no podía ser otra cosa peor que el infierno. Él no iba a dejarse manipular y usar por nadie por meros caprichos.

Por todo lo analizado en apenas pocos minutos, el chico actuó temiendo por su integridad y de un disparo, terminó con la vida del otro agente. Si lo que dijo era cierto, entonces su destino era _Polus_. Max saldría pues de _Skeld_ como un fugitivo con sed de venganza y pronto las persecuciones que lo perseguirían, serían reducidas a algo mucho más grande.

En la medida que las luces se encendieron, Dorian no dejaba de temblar dentro de los brazos de Corey. Con quién duró un largo tiempo en silencio, solo terminando de procesar que gracias a él, varias personas habían sido asesinadas. Corey deseó poder alejar todo mal pensamiento o criterio dirigidos hacia él. Resolvió no insistir si Dorian lo quería fuera de su vista, aun si ello doliera con solo imaginarlo.

—Probablemente no sea el mejor momento para decirlo, pero no había otra forma de terminar esto—. La referencia no iba dirigida más que a todo lo que era _Among US_. Entendía que por ser primera vez para Dorian, su estigma podría verse afectado y sobre el sentimiento de culpabilidad Corey sabía mucho. Sin embargo, con el tiempo aprendió que al final cuando todo terminara, aquellas vidas sacrificadas no serían en vano.

Dorian se alejó del pelinegro, este tenía razón. Siendo que no estaban en condiciones de dormirse sobre los laureles, limpió de sus mejillas los rastros de lágrimas que derramó casi inevitablemente; una expresión seria adornó sus facciones de pronto. Ahora es que comenzaba lo más importante.

 _‘’Felicidades, agente N05 ha terminado su prueba con éxito. El tripulante ganador deberá permanecer en la recepción hasta que se le indique su reubicación’’_ Dijo esta vez, la voz de un hombre. Ambos pasaron de ver con detenimiento el parlante a ellos mismos.

—La hipnosis… —. Expresó Corey con voz afectada. Casi se había olvidado de eso y entonces por un breve momento no supo que infiernos hacer para salvar a Dorian. Cuando la ansiedad por el tema lo obligó a sentarse y poner las manos sobre su cabeza, el chico se acercó y levantó su rostro.

—1030 S 2 AVE. Complejo departamental _‘Soils’_ Numero 10—. Corey se tensó al escuchar su dirección, no podía significar nada bueno de todo lo que estaba por venir —Esa es mi dirección. Por favor, termina con Proyecto Impostor—. Le pidió al tiempo que la compuerta era abierta. La respiración del pelinegro se aceleró y comenzó a negar de manera efusiva. No quería renunciar a Dorian, que lo olvidara. Tenía que haber otra manera. El rosado atrajo al chico en un beso cargado de sentimientos. Fueron pocos segundos pero suficientes para dejarles un desazón en su interior.

—Voy a sacarte de esto. Así tenga que matar a todos—. Gruñó el de negro y fue el momento esta vez de Dorian para negar.

—No vas a hacer nada de eso Corey, piensa en frío. Confía en mí, volveremos a vernos cuando sea el momento—. Los agentes entraron para llevarse a Corey mientras que a Dorian lo llevaron por un camino contrario. Ambos se perdieron por los pasillos que estructuraban la agencia de asesinos más importantes.

Pero ninguno de ellos contaba con ser interceptados por otros hombres que pelearon por su custodia sin saber que terminarían secuestrados dentro del propio establecimiento. Corey lo tomó como un procedimiento extraño y peleó. No sabía cómo estaban las cosas en el mundo exterior y no estaba dejándose llevar a ningún lado. Pero los hombres le doblaban el tamaño y enseguida fue sometido hasta noquearlo.

Cuando despertó con un severo golpe en la cara, aturdido intentó enfocar donde se encontraba. Parecía una sala de interrogatorios bastante amplia. No podía moverse dado que estaba atado de manos y pies contra la silla. Forcejeó pero lo único que obtuvo fue cansancio. Dentro estaban otras personas que no conocía ¿No estaban dentro de _Innersloth_ acaso?

—Sabemos que tienes información sobre el proyecto, es mejor que hables antes de recurrir a otros métodos. Si colaboras con nosotros, él puede salir libre de todo esto—. Las luces del otro lado se encendieron, mostrando a Dorian en las mismas condiciones que Corey, maniatado y asustado. El de negro maldijo, no emitió ni una palabra. Debía confiar en Dorian y sobre todo en Joseph. Necesitaba que lo buscara o estaría en grandes problemas.


	13. Capítulo 13

Joseph no había ido a buscar a Corey. De hecho, nadie pudo encontrarlo en ningún lugar dentro de la agencia porque algo más importante se comenzaba a mover fuera de aquellas paredes.

Al Dorian sospechar que algo andaba mal desde el primer momento que fueron interceptados, una parte de sí mismo quiso oponerse con todas sus fuerzas por miedo a morir, sin embargo, estaba fuera de su elemento. Comenzando por no conocer ni un ápice de las instalaciones además que todos ahí eran sino cuando menos su enemigo. Lo más sano que pudo hacer fue dejarse secuestrar por muy loco que se escuchara la frase. Al menos así podría conocer las intenciones que había tras la operación.

Fue llevado a un cuarto que parecía sacado de algún CSI, esperó que el detective Taylor u Horatio aparecieran pero no sucedió. En cambio, un hombre rubio alto y corpulento; con facciones casi cuadradas apareció. Detrás de él un hombre caucásico de aspecto totalmente opuesto al tipo que se situó detrás de la silla donde lo habían atado. En verdad quiso decirles que por su parte poner resistencia no era una opción pero hablar podía jugarle en contra y solo se quedó en silencio observando la habitación separada por un gran vidrio. El típico que se puede ver desde fuera igual que en la serie. No sabía quién estaba detrás, pero daba por hecho que no era nadie más que Corey.

Intentó no imaginar que estuvieran torturándolo de alguna manera para obtener información; pues en el tiempo que estuvieron dentro de la nave aprendió que Corey era del tipo de persona que prefería sacrificarse a sí mismo por un bien mayor. Con ese pensamiento, Dorian casi taladró el vidrio con la mirada con un claro: ''Ni se te ocurra hacer nada estúpido ahora'' que hizo sonreír al hombre del otro lado.

Las personas que estaban a cargo, eran miembros elites de la KGB con uniformes de _Innersloth_ , quiénes fueron ordenados para sacarle información a los chicos eran apenas unos pocos centrados en esas salas de interrogatorios; el resto estaban buscando tanto a Max como a Joseph sin resultados favorables para el Presidente del país. El hombre estaba hirviendo en rabia y decidió intervenir cuando Corey no estaba aportando nada.

En cuestión de un par de horas, Corey estaba molido a golpes. Saboreaba el sabor oxidado de su sangre que no dejaba de gotear. Probablemente le habrían roto la nariz y aun con eso, su determinación no flaqueaba. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando el hombre más importante del país bajó de su trono en la casa blanca para obtener la primicia.

—Pónganle el suero—. Demandó el hombre mientras se sentaba de manera elegante frente a él. Corey alzó su dolorida cabeza para observar con horror que dicho líquido no iba dirigido a él, sino a Dorian. Sacó fuerzas de donde pensó que ya no tenía ni reservas solo para forcejear en vano.

—¡¿Que mierda están inyectándole?!—. Dorian también estaba intentando evitar a toda costa que le pusieran nada pero el hombre corpulento detuvo al pelirosa cuando estuvo a punto de volver a morder a su verdugo.

—Es un suero de la verdad—. Empezó a decir el hombre tras volverse hacia Corey luego de ver la escena —Si no quieres hablar está bien, es cosa tuya. Pero mis hombres no tienen todo el día para perder el tiempo contigo, con él —, señaló a Dorian —Quizá sea una historia distinta.

Dorian se desmayó cuando el líquido comenzó a hacer efecto en su sistema. Se sentía mareado y con unas ganas terribles de vomitar. Por alguna razón la voz de una mujer vino a su mente; entre aquella bruma de recuerdos inexactos y vagos, uno resaltó entre todos ellos: se vio a sí mismo con quince años de edad, hablando con su madre, de ahí provenía el sonido. Dorian estaba sonriente mientras veía una película con ella. Todo iba bien, hasta que se levantó según dijo para buscar algunas botanas y su medicina. El Dorian del presente, observaba todo desde afuera, casi como si fuese un fantasma. Siguió con la mirada a la mujer y le pareció ver como suspiraba profundo antes de encontrarse en el sofá de nuevo con su hijo.

_—¿Esto va a curarme?—. Preguntó él, viendo con curiosidad el frasco de vidrio oscuro._

_—No en realidad, esto es para prevención. No sabemos cuándo el mundo pueda ser inaguantable y quieran hacerte daño. Con esto, podrás hablar si llegas a estar en una situación donde no puedas hacerlo hijo, se inteligente y valiente ¿vale?_

En lo más recóndito de un muelle de contenedores, se hallaba instalada una pequeña base secreta donde un gran equipo se reunía. Contaban con material estratégico que iba desde conexiones satelitales, cámaras y micrófonos intervenidos y la calidad obrera de personas especializadas en temas electrónicos. Todos compartían un mismo objetivo. Por lo que apenas Joseph llegó al sitio, fue informado de lo que sucedía dentro de Innersloth. Para nada le gustó dejar a Corey en manos de la KGB pero era inevitable; el chico sin saberlo estaba jugando un papel más grande.

—¿Todo está listo para la trasmisión?—. Preguntó Joseph, dirigiéndose a la parte de las cámaras donde fue empujado a un rincón a manos de la mujer encargada de la sección.

—¡Porque lo dejaste ahí! ¡Mira como de herido está!—. Bramó, el hombre a su lado la separó de Joseph e interrumpió la pelea verbal que estuvo a punto de dispararse.

—Le han dado suero de la verdad a Dorian, aún no han tenido respuestas—. Todos entraron en razón e hicieron lo imposible por aplacar las tensiones al situarse frente a las cámaras. Abrieron pues los micrófonos para escuchar todo en alta voz al mismo tiempo que eran grabados.

Dorian no entendía muy bien que pasaba, pero se encontraba mucho mejor ahora. Sin embargo, las palabras de su madre quedarían grabadas a fuego en su cabeza y fueron el motivo principal para querer darle vuelta a su situación cuando comenzaron a hacerle preguntas sobre lo que Corey le había confiado como un secreto. El hombre al que había mordido momentos antes, revisaba su pulso y pupilas con una luz molesta. Asintió en dirección al vidrio; suponiendo qué, lo que sea que le fue inyectado lo obligaría a actuar de cierta forma, Dorian pues decidió darles lo que querían pero con resultados un tanto poco favorables para ellos.

—¿Corey te dijo algo acerca del Proyecto Impostor?—. La voz a través del parlante era la del presidente. Corey se tensó como la mierda. Estaba jodido.

—No—. Respondió Dorian, empezando a reírse de un modo que lo hacía parecer un lunático.

 _''Esto es... Imposible''_ Pensaba Corey, la preocupación lo embargó como un mal sentimiento por la posibilidad de que Dorian estuviera enfermo.

—¡Déjelo en paz! ¡Ya le dijo lo que quería!—. Corey forzó la situación para que el mandatario desistiera, pero lo único que logró fue cabrear al hombre.

—¡¿Crees que soy imbécil?! ¡No cree este maldito Proyecto para quedarme con nada! ¡Debí haberte asesinado dentro de esa maldita nave!—. Masculló el tipo sin saber que aquellas palabras cavarían su propia tumba a nivel mundial.

Joseph dio la alerta para que comenzaran a trasmitir en cada teléfono celular y televisión, un resumen de lo que _Among US_ era en realidad, siendo las palabras desesperadas de Corey aplastadas por las del presidente. El documental era crudo: muertes, decisiones que se tomaron a puertas cerradas por los altos poderes gubernamentales y sobre todo el hecho de que cada nombre obtenido por la base de datos tomada por Corey, fue trasmitido junto a las escenas de su asesinato. Lo que daría inicio a una rebelión masiva de la población que con indignación y rabia, buscaban vengar a sus seres queridos.


	14. Capítulo 14

Poco tiempo pasó para que el mundo se sumiera en un completo caos; con toda la información ahora siendo de dominio público, no había discurso político que valiera para intentar devolver la paz mental a la nación. El mandatario presidencial tenía las manos llenas de sangre y nadie tenía dudas de ello. Un hombre que estaba en la cima de la cadena alimenticia ahora no encontraba un sitio seguro para esconderse.

Los eslabones más delgados no se encontraban de forma diferente dado que por parte de los mismos miembros que conformaban la tríada de la muerte, habían decidido revelarse contra toda autoridad poniéndose a favor del pueblo. Dando como resultado un golpe de estado. Las manifestaciones no se hicieron esperar, pronto las calles estaban llenas de gente que pedían explicaciones y justicia para todos los involucrados que fueron asesinados en _Among US_.

Al presidente le costaba aceptar esa nueva realidad que se le presentaba con rencor y se preguntaba mientras observaba a Joseph, cuanto tiempo estuvo planeando todo para que le saliera sin mayores inconvenientes.

—Será mejor que se entregue—. Había pasado ya una semana de haber localizado el escondite del mandatario y que Corey fuera enviado a desmantelar pequeñas bases secretas donde se llevaban a cabo las subastas.

—Pensé que disfrutabas producir impostores de calidad, Joseph. ¿Qué mierda te picó para que cambiaras de opinión? —. Preguntó el hombre, tomando de un trago largo todo el licor de su vaso. Joseph notó que el hombre estaba hecho un desastre, supuso que le afectaba no poder manipular a las masas. Casi como quitarle a un niño su juguete favorito.

—C05 ¿Te suena? Una de las primeras víctimas del juego. Era mi esposa, quién estaba demasiado feliz por adoptar una pequeña ya que no podía concebir—. Joseph se levantó y observó el caos de fuego y escombros en las calles —Fue seleccionada y asesinada en la primera ronda. No pude velar su cuerpo. ¿No crees que sea motivo suficiente para querer acabar con toda esta miseria colectiva?

Ambos se vieron por lo que fueron largas horas sin decir absolutamente nada, cosa que tampoco fue necesaria. El presidente solo se levantó y cuando Joseph creyó que iban a salir para proceder con su detención, tras su espalda se escuchó un disparo: el hombre se había suicidado.

Hacía ya más de una semana que a Dorian le había pasado lo más increíble; por aquel término no solo se refería a conocer lo que era el proyecto impostor y ayudar a culminar con la operación que terminaría con tal aberración. Sino más bien al haberse reencontrado con su madre. Cuando un hombre que estaba del lado de Joseph lo sacó de aquella sala de interrogatorios y lo dejó a salvo en su hogar, se encontró con la figura de la mujer en medio de la sala esperándolo.

No fue hasta el cuarto día de la rutina más incómoda de la vida, que Dorian se aventuró a preguntar que había sido de ella durante todo ese tiempo. Los tintes de rencor fueron bastante obvios dado que parecía estar mejor que ellos, sin embargo, no dejó de sentirse feliz.

—También formé parte de la operación para terminar con el proyecto ¿Te acuerdas el medicamento que te hice tomar? —. Dorian no respondió, porque no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. La mujer continuó. —Soy hermana de la ex esposa de Joseph, él me pidió ayuda como científica y yo no podía correr el riesgo que te pasara algo. El líquido era un inhibidor de encimas contra el suero de la verdad. Cuando un tripulante ganaba, eran sometidos al suero en busca de indicios de rebelión dentro de las naves. El gobierno temía que fueran descubiertos.

Dorian estaba en shock. Había subestimado demasiado el trasfondo de todo por lo que Corey luchaba y por un breve momento lamentó que sus padres hubiesen muerto pues estarían orgullosos. Lo que no sabía Dorian era que pronto tendría que tragarse sus palabras.

Corey estaba exhausto. El trabajo había durado casi un mes en el que ya su cuerpo resentía la faena y sus manos llenas de gasolina y rasguños no aguantaban tener que desmantelar más nada. Veintitrés puntos fueron erradicados hasta las cenizas y finalmente podría descansar y encontrarse con Dorian. Extrañaba al chico, necesitaba saber si estaba bien por su propia cuenta ya que por inercia desconfiaba un poco de todo y todos.

—Ven a mi oficina, quiero hablar contigo—. Corey ya sabía sobre el suicidio del presidente, por lo que se imaginó que Joseph tras un mes sin verlo, necesitaba un informe detallado sobre su misión.

Lo primero que hizo el ahora ex presidente de Innersloth cuando Corey cruzó el umbral de la puerta, fue abrazarlo. El chico no se esperaba tal muestra de afecto del muro de concreto, sin embargo, se vio a sí mismo respondiendo al abrazo como si de su padre se tratara.

—Lo hiciste bien, Corey. Estamos orgullosos de ti—. Dijo el hombre con voz amable y una sonrisa en la cara —Quiero que veas esto, ya es momento. Aceptaré si después decides odiarme, pero no había otra manera de mantener todo a raya. Incluyendo los sentimientos —. Corey estaba nervioso, no admitirlo sería mentirse. La curiosidad le podía y vaya que lo hizo.

Joseph le enseñó unos videos rescatados de las cámaras de seguridad del avión donde iban sus padres. Volteó hacia su tutor con el entrecejo tan fruncido que sus cejas casi se tocaban ¿Por qué le estaba enseñando eso? ¿No le bastaba haberlo visto sufrir por la muerte de sus padres que quería mostrarle todo con lujo de detalles?

Lo sorprendente fue, que no se trataba de nada de eso. Al contrario. Se levantó de un saltó al ver como sus padres, amenazan a los pilotos para sacar unos chalecos. La gente gritaba, aunque el video no tuviese sonido casi pudo escuchar los gritos de horror al saber que iban a estrellarse. La imagen se congeló cuando su padre abrió la compuerta del avión.

—¿Esto qué significa? —. Sus palabras salieron ahogadas y sus piernas no pudieron soportar el peso de su cuerpo, Corey cayó de rodillas frente a la pantalla del televisor y a través de esta, vio con aprehensión como dos figuras salían de la oficina que conectaba la de Joseph.

—Que sabíamos que íbamos a morir, todos nos querían silenciar por haber descubierto el proyecto— La voz de su padre llegó detrás, pero Corey no tuvo el valor suficiente para girarse. Estaba temblando ferozmente como si de pronto estuviese en medio de algún lugar en Alaska. Y fueron los brazos de su madre los que le devolvieron el calor antes de desmayarse.

Sus padres estaban… _Vivos._

**N/A:** A solo un capítulo para que esta montaña de emociones termine _.  
_ Y si todo sale bien, finalizaremos el año con el cierre de Proyecto Impostor <3 __  



	15. Capítulo Final

El esfuerzo mancomunado que trajo caos en pro de la justicia, había dado gratos resultados. Sin el pilar corrupto pero fundamental que sostenía Estado Unidos, el país pasó por un estado de transición brutal mientras eran disueltas la KGB e Innersloth ante el público. A su vez, un nuevo presidente fue elegido; trayendo a su cauce natural toda una sociedad revolucionada. Siendo que para el segundo año, las calles que antes eran un desastre de escombros y desgracia, estaban llenas de velas, flores blancas y fotografías en las plazas. Todos rindiendo homenaje a las personas fallecidas con llantos de resignación y cánticos que buscaban ayudar a elevar sus almas pérdidas hacia el lugar donde debían ir.

A pesar de todo lo anteriormente dicho, cosas buenas pasaron. Reencuentros después de tanto tiempo, unos que casi se daban por perdidos y otros que habían resultado una increíble sorpresa. Esto último aplicaba a Corey, quién de manera literal pasó casi una semana en completo silencio, solo observando a sus padres andar por la casa como en los viejos tiempos. El hecho de tener un saludo todas las mañanas; el olor de huevos y tocino inundando sus fosas nasales como el mejor de los olores, la risa de su madre mientras veía el álbum de fotos de hace quince años y tener a su padre leyendo el periódico en la misma poltrona de la esquina. 

Fue un proceso para que él entendiera que no eran fantasmas o ilusiones de su cerebro producto del shock. Cuando lo hizo, pudieron hablar largo y tendido de aquel proyecto que casi les quita la vida. También fue un proceso entender que lo hubiese querido o no, ya él formaba parte importante de eso tras las ''últimas palabras'' dichas por su madre.

—¿Pero por qué ni siquiera hablaron conmigo de esto?—, Preguntó Corey en plena adaptación a su nueva realidad —Estoy seguro que hubiese colaborado de igual forma —Inquirió, su madre lo abrazó. El dolor empañó sus próximas palabras.

—No podíamos, el gobierno manejaba el mismo video de seguridad que Joseph te enseñó en su oficina. No nos odies por protegerte a toda costa—. Parecía casi un ruego, desde esa conversación Corey se limitó a aprovecharlos al máximo.

Para Dorian si bien la situación era muy diferente a la de Corey, se dio cuenta que había llevado la carga de la ausencia de su madre forzando sus propios límites. Tomando la enfermedad de su padre como catalizador que lo impulsó a necesitar olvidarse de ella. Siempre la extrañó; por lo que tenerla de nuevo era el mejor regalo.

—Quería contarles algo—, En ese instante, cada chico estaba reunido con sus padres y lucían bastante nerviosos. Los adultos tenían una idea, pero no cuartearon a sus hijos de ser los protagonistas del momento. Esperaron pacientes hasta qué, tal como si sus cuerpos reaccionaran al mismo tiempo, los jóvenes alzaron sus cabezas y dijeron al unísono: —Me gusta un chico—. Ambos declararon su amor ante las personas más importantes de sus vidas, con su aceptación y los mejores deseos, les esperaba mucha felicidad.

La cual provenía de la figura delgada, desnuda y sudorosa de Dorian. Corey lo admiraba atentamente, como si temiera que el momento fuese efímero. Acarició su rostro con la yema de los dedos y besó cada lunar que encontrara a su paso hasta la zona sur ya húmeda y dispuesta a que Corey la tratara con toda la atención que una persona enamorada podría dedicar. 

Su chico le regaló sonidos llenos de pasión y deseo, escuchar su nombre casi lo obligaba a molestarlo solo para que lo retara y fuera llamado entre lloriqueos que lo volvían un hombre débil a sus instintos carnales. Los preámbulos de su preparación fueron lentos y tortuosos, sin embargo, placenteros en sobremanera; Dorian se sentía en las nubes bajo las manos de Corey, con quién sintió una conexión más allá de lo físico. Habían trabajado juntos para salvarse el uno al otro, eso era invaluable.

Dorian se aferró a la espalda de Corey con uñas, a su cuello con dientes y cada embate que iba más profundo en su interior minimizaba el dolor para convertirlo en sensaciones tan nuevas que estaba impresionado de sí mismo con sus reacciones. Maravillando a Corey, que deseaba obtener más de esa imagen con egoísmo.

Por ser su primera vez, las puertas del clímax se abrieron antes ellos de par en par; dándoles la bienvenida a la mejor sensación compartida de sus vidas. Sus cuerpos estaban exhaustos pero sus mentes aun procesaban el hecho que era el inicio de un deseo irracional pues la sintonía fue tal que esa vez no tuvieron suficiente.

—Estás pensando muy duro, casi puedo escucharte pervertido—. Corey abrió un ojo con una media sonrisa en su rostro sonrojado. Dorian estaba durmiendo entre sus brazos o mejor dicho: fingía estarlo. 

—Ni siquiera sabes lo que puedo estar pensando, el pervertido al parecer es otro—, Dorian bufó, con las orejas rojas siendo la evidencia perfecta para darle la razón —¿Lo ves? tus orejas te delatan. ¿Acaso estabas pensando en esa vez?—. Insinuó como un susurró cerca de su oreja. Dorian se sentó y se cubrió con la sábana, solo dejando algunos mechones de su cabello y sus amatistas a la vista.

Corey se sentó de igual manera, atrayendo a su pequeño ovillo para abrazarlo. Dorian podía ser audaz y tan tímido que cuándo ocurría lo segundo, rayaba en lo adorable. Ambos se quedaron así un rato, observando a través de la gran ventana de la habitación como el sol comenzaba a salir. Dejar que los rayos del sol bañaran sus cuerpos lo habían convertido en su rutina cada mañana.

—¿Sabes? creo que nunca te agradecí por haberme salvado—. Comentó Dorian mientras se acurrucaba mejor en el pecho de su compañero —Pero por alguna razón pienso que estábamos destinados a conocernos.

—Es lo único que agradezco de haber participado en Among US luego que todo terminara—. Expresó con sinceridad. Si le hubiesen dicho que tendría que luchar por quedarse con el amor de su vida, volvería a hacerlo sin dudar. 

Entonces, tras un rato largo en silencio Dorian habló con seriedad.

—Está duro—. A Corey se le subieron los colores al rostro.

—La tuya también lo está—. Respondió el pelinegro igual de serio.

—Pero el desayuno familiar es dentro de veinte minutos—. Añadió Dorian.

—Entonces tenemos veinte minutos—. Y casi de inmediato Dorian estuvo sentado sobre Corey, en sus miradas había amor y complicidad.

—Te amo, Corey—. Confesó Dorian con un nudo en la garganta. Corey se sentó y le sonrió ampliamente.

—Igual yo, Dorian. Igual yo.

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo pueden encontrarlo tambien en Inkspired, FF.NET y wattpad.  
> La portada fue ilustrada por @strawmarii_art


End file.
